Forceful Sentai Prowleranger
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Years after Gokaiger, OOO and events that follow after them, humanity is threaten by a new enemy called Product. Product Will Fighter a.k.a Prowlerangers are assembled in order to fight the new threat.
1. Prowleranger Starts!

Prowleranger Start!

A Malay man in grey checkers shirt is seen stepping his feet into a town. He then looks around as he said, "How nostalgic."

_Years after the great wars between the Union of Villains and the Team of Heroes, a threat called as Products rise fast. Anti-Product team known as Prowleranger is assembled to fight this dangerous threat._

The scene changes into him eating a sushi at a sushi cart. The man's hair is straight to the top and it is black in colour.

The sushi seller, who is wearing a white checkers sirt and a white bandana, asked him anxiously, "So, how does it taste like? Is it good? Bad? Half?"

"Still plain," the man said. "Genta-san, you really should improvise a bit."

"Mou, Keim-kun," the sushi seller said, frustrated. "You always give me a bad comment."

The man chuckles as he continues eating the sushi.

The scene changes again. There are approximately 6 people in a room right now.

A Hispanic girl in yellow uniform is sitting near a white table. She yawns as she said, "This life is so boring..."

"When it isn't boring to you?" an American man in green uniform responded. He is reading a book on a chair nearby. "You even say that when we have a mission."

The girl then replied, "I don't know, Kevin. Life is just so boring. As if there is nothing special going on."

A Japanese man wearing a blue uniform interfered, "Sari, just tell me. What is fun to you? You are not like any typical girl who loves to go shopping. You are not even a bookworm. Not even close to an athlete."

A Japanese girl in pink uniform suddenly said, "Guys, I think we have a mission to do..."

"But, Jasmine-san..." both Sari and the Japanese man said in unison.

Jasmine quickly interfered, "Sari, Tatsuya, Kevin, let's move out!"

A lion-like monster is rampaging at the town. Unfortunately (or fortunately, is it?), the sushi cart is nearby.

The sushi seller looks at the lion as he said, "Ah mou, how can such things appear when my age is only available for resting at home waiting for death..."

"Don't be so pessimist, Genta-san," said the Malay guy as he puts moneys on the cart.

The sushi seller takes the money and inserts it into his pocket. He then quickly pulls his cart away from there.

At the same time, Jasmine, Tatsuya, Kevin and Sari appears in front of the monster. The Malay man is looking at them nearby the place.

Jasmine said to her team, "M-type Products, right?" Kevin nods. The girl then said, "Let's henshin!"

All four of them raises their hands on the air as circular objects appear on their palms followed by a bang sound. The objects have a small screen on it. There are also buttons situated at the screens' right. The objects is put onto their left hands.

They then open up slots on the screen's right and inserts a plat into it as they shout, **"ID Insert!"**

**"ID Start!" **they shouted again as they rubs the right side of the objects.

(Sequences: A pink laser is shot out from Jasmine's object. The laser reverses back to her as it splits into five lasers. The lasers attached to her chest, forming a star. Hundreds of plats appear from the sky as it attach onto her body, giving her a pink suit. The other three have the same sequences, but with different laser colours of their respective uniforms.)

**"Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!" **all four of them shouted.

The lion rampage as it charges toward them as they rolls away from it.

All four of them then charges toward the lion and beat the hell out of it. The lion is then screams as it throws everyone away from there.

The Prowlerangers rolls on the ground as the lion walks toward them slowly.

"It looks like you guys need some help!" a voice is heard.

All the rangers turns to their back as they saw the Malay man walks toward the battlefield.

Prowle Pink shouted, "What are you doing here! Run!"

"How can I when there are people who need my help," the man smirked.

He raises his hand as the circular object appears in his hold. The object appears to have a slight different apperance. It has an orange line on its right.

"Prowle Bracer!" asked Crowle Blue, shocked. "Is he a Prowle Agent?"

The man presses a button on it as he shouted, **"Prowle Saber!"**

The brace opens up a gate-like slot on its front as a black laser appears out from it. The laser configures itelf as a sword.

The man runs toward the lion and slashes it several times.

He then presses a button and shouted, **"Prowle Gun!"**

The lightsaber disappears as a gun appears out of the same slot. The man then shoots out lasers toward the lion.

The lion feels the pains as it runs away from there.

The Prowleranger stands up as Sari said, "It got away..."

All of the Prowle Bracer (including the man's) fly away as the Prowlerangers de-transforms.

Jasmine goes toward the man as she said, "You come with us. There are a lot of explanation you have to give us."

The Prowlerangers and the man are in the room, currently known as briefing room.

Sari walks around with a note as she says, "Your name is Hakeim Haikall bin Junid and you came from Malaysia. Then,what are you doing here in Japan? And what's your last name? Is it 'bin Junid'?"

Kevin snatches the note from her as he said, "That's my note, for Christ sake!"

The man, Hakeim, smiles, "Nope. I am a Malay. We used patronymic name, using fathers' names as the last name."

"Then, what are you doing here?" Tatsuya asked him.

Hakeim replied, "I came here to pursue a man named Saizo Kano."

"Saizo Kano?" Jasmine asked.

A man and a girl enters the room as the Prowlerangers salute him, "Boss!"

The man looks at Hakeim, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hakeim. My name is Hanaori Arashi."

Hakeim responded, "Hanaori? Where have I heard that name before?"

The girl sits beside him as she said excitedly, "Your Prowle Bracer are REALLY different than the standard issue. Where did you get it? And why did your DNA is locked inside it? You're not a Crowle Agent, am I right?"

"Secret," Hakeim replied, irritated. He moves his chair a bit from her.

Arashi said, "Pardon for her behaviour. Her name is Shiba Mia. She just excited about anything new to her."

"Shiba?" Hakeim asked. "For some reason, that name reminded me of something..."

He suddenly said, "What about you guys? You already know my name, right?"

Jasmine replied, "Pardon. My name is Sutou Jasmine."

"Hidari Takuya."

"Kuchiki Sari!"

"Kevin."

"Just Kevin?" Hakeim asked.

Sari replied, "Even he doesn't know his true identity..."

"Whatever," Arashi said. He then continues, "Saizo Kano is a leader of a yakuza named Green Bear, the mob clan started by the legendary clan leader, Tani Chiaki."

"Tani Chiaki?" Hakeim whispered. "Sensei used to told me about that name..."

"Sensei?" Kevin asked, interested.

Hakeim quickly snapped as he said, "Nothing."

Arashi coughs as he continues, "The clan is now marked as the most dangerous yakuza here in Japan. They are also the one who started the whole Products messes."

Hakeim interfered, "I know a bit about this Products, but, can you guys tell me more?"

Jasmine stands up as she starts circling around the place.

"Products are a group of experimental subjects that were created by the Green Bear. They are experimented by using a lot of chemicals and other stuffs. The Products are usually came from humans and animals, but they were some ocassion where non-living things were made to a Product as well. The reasons behind all this were still vague to us."

Kevin stands still as he said, "We, Prowle Agents, are special agents that vows to protect this world by Products or all other S-class threats that might appear somewhere."

Hakeim smirked, "I already know that."

He looks down as he takes a look at a picture of a girl. "She told me everything about Crowle Agents..." he whispered.

Sari looks at the picture closer as she asked, "Who is that?"

"Nothing!" said Hakeim as he quickly put the picture into a pocket on his trousers.

Jasmine said, "At any rate, the Lion Product is still out there. We need to make sure that he does not doing anything bad."

Tatsuya smirked, "Since when did any Product ever did any good?"

Hakeim stands up as he said, "Well, I guess you guys let me out, right?"

"Nope. Not yet." said Mia as she pushes him onto the chair back. "You still need to tell us everything about how did you get the Prowle Bracer."

"But..."

Arashi interfered, "Don't worry. We just hate to leave something unanswered." He then turns toward the Prowlerangers, "Why don't you guys go patroling around?"

The Prowlerangers salute him as they walk out from the room.

Hakeim sits down as he said, "Now, where should we start?"

The lion is seen entering a some kind of laboratory. It then fell on the floor, moveless.

A man shows up beside it as he kicks the monster a bit. No reaction came from it. He then kicks it several time. Still no reaction.

"Fail, huh?" he said.

A man in white lab coat came running toward him, "I'm so sorry, Kano-sama. But the hydroplutonium cannot be used in small scale. It still need to be used in large quantity no matter what upgrade we made."

The man, Saizo Kaino, sighs, "Still no use. We cannot depend only with hydroplutonium. The uranium is still needs to found fast. The investments for the Products is keep rising."

He looks at the lion for while.

"Well then, our companies' money and the investments can still hold on with these. Use in large quantity then."

"Yes, sir," said the lab coat man as he carries the lion onto a table nearby.

He then strucks wires toward some parts of the body. As he starts a machine, green electricity covers the lion.

After a while, the lion wakes up and stand up as it roars.

Jasmine and others are wandering around the town.

"I just wondering," Sari said. "Why aren't we having a red leader?"

"You had asked us that question for a really long time, you know?" Tatsuya responded. "The answer is still, because we didn't need to!"

Kevin interfered, "But, what if we need a robot formation? The robot are built up as 5-in-1. We are totally one man down."

Jasmine smirked, "We won't need any formation right now. Even if we need that, I'm sure Mia-san have something to help us with that problem."

"And that's how I came here," said Hakeim.

He just finished explained everything needed to both Arashi and Mia.

"That's it?" Mia asked him. "No hidden information?"

Hakeim shrugged, "I don't think you guys need any unimportant subjects."

An alarm is heard from a computer nearby as Mia quickly rushes toward it. She then said, "A Product is attacking a factory!"

Jasmine's voice is heard, "Got it!"

Hakeim stands up as he said, "If you excuse me, I should go now..."

"Where to?" Arashi asked him.

"Somewhere." Hakeim replied as he walks away from there.

The Prowlerangers reached a huge factory as the Lion M-type Product is seen terrorizing the place.

The rangers transform and charges toward the monster.

Tatsuya is knocked away as he rolls backward. He then stands up as he says, "This sure brings back memories, fighting a monster without having to fight any mooks..."

Out of nowhere, a group of monsters appear, cornering them.

Sari hits Tatsuya's head, "You speak too much!"

Kevin shouts, "It's the Gructs!"

"We know already, no need to tell us," Tatsuya responded.

Jasmine goes near them as she says, "But the readers don't!"

The four rangers turn their focus toward the Gructs and attack.

Hakeim is walking around a city. He looks around the place as he moves.

He used to be in Tokyo before, furthering his study. There is a reason why he is back.

As he moves slowly, the movement of other people suddenly slowed down.

"Why are you here?" a girl in yellow shirt with white t-shirt underneath speaks to him. "I told you not to."

Hakeim whispered, "I have my own reason."

"Are you sure of it?" she asked again.

"Who knows," he whispered again.

The movement around is back as he turns around, searching for the girl. No one is behind him.

"Baka, I should have known," again, he whispered.

His Prowle Bracer appears above him as it lands on his hand. A green light is seen underneath it.

"This is..."

The Prowlerangers got knocked on a wall and lands on the ground.

"Damn it!" shouted Tatsuya. "They're too many!"

"And this is just episode one!" Sari replies.

The Gructs charge toward them as red lasers are shot toward them, making them stop and thud out.

Hakeim is walking toward the scene with his Prowle Bracer pointing at the enemies.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked him. "You are not a Prowle Agent! You have nothing to do with this!"

"I'm not," Hakeim responds. "But as the inheritor of the Shiraishi-style Wind Swordplay, I will lend a help to anyone. Besides, I am a fighter."

"Shiraishi-style Wind Swordplay?" Kevin whispered.

Hakeim puts the brace onto his right hand as he opens up the slot, **"ID Insert!"**

**"ID Start!" **he rubs the left side of the object.

A red laser is shot out of the brace and returns back to him, splitting into five. The lasers attached to his chest, forming a star. Hundreds of plats appear from the sky as it attach onto his body, giving him a red suit.

The Prowlerangers stand up as they are shock.

"Prowle...Red?" Sari whipered.

"Let me be your ally," Hakeim said to the four Prowlerangers.

They nod as they lined up besides him.

**"Mission Start, Prowle Red!" **Hakeim poses valiantly.

**"Target Lock, Prowle Pink!" **Jasmine poses strictly.

**"Weapon On, Prowle Blue!" **Kevin poses calmly.

**"Ammo Readied, Prowle Green!" **Tatsuya poses bravely.

**"Finish Set, Prowle Yellow!" **Sari poses cheerfully.

**"Protecting the universe from any destruction! We are, Alpha Team, Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!" **all of them shout.

The lion, Lion M-type Product, points at them, whispers, "Kill."

"Kill! This is not M-rated story!" shouted Sari.

Hakeim looks at her, "This will be one if Shraffe1001 is our author."

Jasmine interferes "Whatever, let's go!"

The newly-completed Prowlerangers charge toward the Gructs and fight them all.

Hakeim punches some and presses buttons on the brace. The brace announces, **"Prowle Weapon 01."**

A red broadsword appears from the sky as he grabs it and slashes some of them.

Tatsuya looks at him as he said, "Hey, I don't know that we have weapons like that?"

Sari nods, agreeing.

The four press the same button.

**"Prowle Weapon 01."**

A pink deck of cards, a blue shotgun, a green javelin and a yellow sniper rifle appear above them as they grab it.

Kevin and Sari shoots around the place as the Gructs gets the hit. Tatsuya came into the scene as he is dashing toward the wall with the Gructs stuck on the javelin. Jasmine throws her cards toward the stuck Gructs, slashing them and turning them into satay.

Hakeim is slashing the Lion Product and kick him away. He then rubs on the sword slowly as a pink wind covers the blade.

**"Tenkuu no Mai" **Prowle Red slashes a pink wave toward the lion, making it move backward a bit.

Sari jumps over him as she shouts, **"Kii no Shot!" **A yellow small beam is shot toward it. Tatsuya uses her shoulders to jump high and struck his javelin toward the M-type Product, **"Midori no Strike!"**

Kevin runs toward it as he shoots it rapidly, **"Ao no Burst!" **Jasmine appears behind him as she throws her cards toward the lion, **"Momo no Rain!"**

Hakeim appears above it, readying his sword.

**"Aka no Slash!" **he shouts as he slash the Lion Product downward.

The lion fell on the ground and explodes.

_BAM!_

"Tell us, how did you have the Prowle ID! Where did you get it! Tell us!" Jasmine shouts at Hakeim.

Hakeim is being held in some kind of an interrogation room with his hand tied with handcuffs. Jasmine, Arashi and Mia are inside the room too. Mia is seen analysing Hakeim's ID Card. Kevin, Sari and Tatsuya are looking at them from outside using the see-through mirror.

Jasmine sayss, "If you don't want to say it, maybe this will help you out."

She raises her fist as she tries to punch him. Arashi quickly grabs her hand, "Violence is not the answer."

'Tsk' sound is heard as she pulls her fist away. She then punches the wall nearby.

"You owe him your life," Arashi calmly speaks to his subordinate.

Tatsuya says to Sari, "And that's why I said that Kevin is the best interogator in our team. But, noooo~, she wanted doooo~ iiiiiit~..."

"Done," Mia suddenly said as she grabs the card. "It's a real ID and has the certificate from High Chief himself."

"NANI!" shouted Jasmine. "That's a lie! He isn't a Prowle Agent!"

"He is now," said Arashi, shocking everyone. He then turns toward the tied up Prowle Red, "Would you help us in fighting those monsters? We might need your help after this."

"Why not?" said Hakeim as he stands up. "Make my works easier."

Arashi smirks as he unlocks the cuffs. They then shake hands.

"I'm sure High Chief will shouts 'SUBARASHI!' after this," Sari said to her friends.

"The best meme ever," Tatsuya whispered.

Jasmine says to him loudly, "I will never...ever...approve you as one of our team. Never!"

She quickly runs out from the room.

"That isn't good," Tatsuya looks at Sari.

**Finish. Doesn't seem to be a very good start among the newly-completed Prowlerangers. Why is Jasmine seems to hate the idea of having a new member? Is it because Hakeim is not a Prowle Agent? Or something else?**

**This story is set after all superhero series till Gokaiger and Kamen RIder OOO are ended. Thus, can you find any reference given in there. Do review the whole story.**

**Next: Jasmine reasons is reveal to Hakeim as the two finally had chance to speak together. Another Product is released to attack the civilians and only a teamwork between Jasmine and Hakeim can fight it.**

**Next, Bonds of team.**


	2. Stained Memories

Stained Memories

_"Nii, I will do my best in becoming a Prowleranger!"_

_"Really? Then as a big brother, I cannot lose to you!"_

_Laughs are heard._

_"Nii? Nii?"_

_"Run, Jasmine! Run!"_

Jasmine wakes up suddenly from her sleep. She is sweating bullets and exhausted.

The pink ranger silences for a while as she rest herself on her bed. She would never wanted to remember about that. About the real Prowle Red...

Tatsuya yawns as he is hanging around in the command room. "Hey, where is Jasmine-san and Hakeim?"

"Jasmine-san is patrolling," Kevin, who is reading newspaper nearby, replies.

Tatsuya asks again, "Early in the morning?"

"She always like that. No big deal."

"Hakeim?"

Mia appears beside Sari, who is playing Nintendo DS, replies, "He just went out for a walk."

Tatsuya lets out a cat smile, "Something tells me there will be something going on around those two..."

Jasmine, in her pink uniform, is seen riding a pink bike somewhere. She then stops somewhere nearby a beach as she takes off her black helmet.

The leader walks on the beach for a while. A hot sun ray shines on her face. The sound of the waves can be heard.

She then settles down on a bench as she looks at the blue sea. Pictures came into her mind...

_Jasmine, in a white uniform, is seen standing nearby a tree. She is waiting for someone._

_A man in another white uniform runs towar her, "Sorry, I'm late."_

_"Nii, you are always late!" she shouts cheerfully. "I'm sure everyone is already waiting."_

_"Don't waste time then," he says as he walks away. "Let's go!"_

_Jasmine quickly follows him by his side._

_She looks at her brother as she speaks to him, "Nii, why did you want to be Prowle Red so much? I thought that your favourite color is black?"_

_The man smiles as he smirks, "Well, you see, from Goranger to Gokaiger, red rangers has been shown to have a majestic feeling toward them. People always saw them as someone who would help change the world to be the better place to stay. I am aiming to contribute in that. So I have to work hard to achieve my goal!"_

_He runs off as Jasmine follows him from behind. A satisfaction is shown on her face._

_Jasmine is now running around inside a burning building. Her white clothes are thorn._

_She wanders around a building, looking for something. "Nii," she whispers._

_She suddenly stops inside a hall as she saw two figures face off with each other. The first one is her brother and the other one is unknown to her._

_"'Nii!" she shouts at her older sibling._

_The other man smirks, "Erik Suto, do you really think that you can defeat me?"_

_Her brother, Erik, smiles back, "I don't know if I don't try."_

_Both of them takes out a Prowle Brace each as they put it on their left wrist._

_**"ID Insert! ID Start!"**_

_A clashing sound is heard as Erik kneels down on both of his knees. His face is empty as he fells on the floor._

_"Nii!"_

Jasmine wakes up from her nightmare as she sighs. She stands up as she walks back toward her bike.

Saizo is seen training with a punching bag. He is sweating bullets.

A girl appears beside him, "Saizo, the transmutation is completed. The Canary Product is a success."

"Thanks for the update, Kiseki," he replies as he rests on a bench.

Kiseki lets out a sly smile, "You look hot."

"Thanks for that too," he smirks.

Kiseki walks toward him as she wipes out his sweat, "So, did you found him yet?"

Saizo shakes his head. "It seems he is good at hiding. We have to search him widely. Maybe I should put up a bounty of him instead."

"No need to rush out," the girl calms him down. "There's no need to rush too much. Besides, we don't want any exposure toward the Prowlerangers."

Saizo sighs. He then asks, "Did you send the bird somewhere?"

"To gain some money, yes."

A cyan bird-like monster is seen standing in front of a bank, "Now's my chance to grab some money!"

He shout out loud as he sends some shockwave toward the building. The mirrors shatter as people there start to run way from the scene.

Jasmine is seen riding a bike as Arashi's voice is heard, "Alpha Team, there is a disturbance in Area 30-9-7. Investigate the scene immediately."

"Will do ASAP," Jasmine replies.

She revvs up the throttle and speed up.

The Canary Product is screaming and sending shockwaves toward the bank as it runs off with a bag of money.

A Prowle Brace suddenly appears as it crashes itself toward the canary. The bag slips off from his hand as Tatsuya quickly grabs it and throws it somewhere.

Sari and Kevin appears beside him and transform into Prowlerangers. They then charge toward the bird.

Kevin gives a roundhouse kick while Sari jumps toward it with her punch straight to the gut. Tatsuya summons his javelin and crashes it toward a wall. Kevin and Sari uses their Blue Shotgun and Yellow Sniper and shoot the Canary Product.

The cyan bird sees it as it shouts out loud, letting a shockwave to push Tatsuya and the shots away from him. The shots instead hit back to their owners.

The three Prowlerangers is sent flying and fell on the ground.

Jasmine and Hakeim, who is on a yellow bike (yes, it is yellow), arrive on the scene.

Jasmine glares at him for a while as she rushes toward the Product and transforms into Prowle Pink.

"Jasmine, wait!" Hakeim calls her and trnasforms as well.

Jasmine dodges the waves shot by the monster as she make it toward it. She then punches it several time as the monster moves away.

She then shouts, **"Prowle Saber!"**

A lightsaber appears from her brace.

As she is about to strike the bird, Hakeim appears over her and slash it with his Red Sword downward.

Jasmine is shock as she quickly pushes him away, "Don't get in my way!"

Hakeim is pushes a bit as he asks, "What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up, thief!" she shouts at him as she charges toward the bird.

A purple light is seen inside the Canary Product mouth as it shoots out a more powerful shockwave.

All the Prowlerangers get hit and fly away, crashing onto a wall. The bird laughs at them.

**"Prowle Gun!" **Hakeim shouts as he shoots the bird.

Canary Products quickly runs away from their sights.

Hakeim de-transforms as he looks at Jasmine, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine ignores him as she walks away from there.

Kevin, Tatsuya and Sari enter the command room as the green rangers says, "I wonder what's up with Jasmine-san today? She is acting really strange today."

"Is it because of Hakeim?" Sari asks her friends. "I can see that she acts like that ever since he joined our team. Remember how angry she is yesterday?"

"It's really bad then," Arashi appears out of a door. "Prowle Red and Prowle Pink are supposed to be a combination. They are supposed to work together efficiently. That's why Prowle Reds and Prowle Pinks were chosen based on teamwork with each other."

Sari sighs, "We might never get to see such combi..."

Jasmine is walking somewhere near a park. The wind is blowing gently.

As she is about to turn left, she saw Hakeim at a park and decide to check him out for a while.

Hakeim is training with a katana. He keeps slashing around himself.

The red ranger then stop as he saw Jasmine looking at him. "Jasmine," he whispers.

"Err...I should probably back to patrolling. The Product is still around," Jasmine quickly runs away from there.

Hakeim chases after her, shouting at her, "Jasmine, wait!"

She ignores him.

"Min-chan!"

She stops her movement. What did he just called her? Why does it sound familiar?

Hakeim manages to catch up with her as he speaks to her, "Jasmine, what should I do to gain your trust back?"

"Back?" Jasmine is confuse as she turns toward him. "Did we ever met before?"

Hakeim sighs, "You couldn't remember anything, Min-chan?"

Jasmine is spacing out as she tries to figure out where did she heard the name before...

_Jasmine and Erik's scene of going somewhere continues as those two finally reach a building. A group of people are standing in front of it._

_"Erik, Min-chan, you guys are late," a voice is heard._

_Jasmine blushes as she replies, "Gomenasai, Keim-nii."_

"Keim-nii?" Jasmine asks him.

Hakeim smiles as he responds, "Looks like you did remember me after all. Your brother was right."

Jasmine looks down as she looks sad. She begin to mutters words, "Nii is...dead..."

"I know," the red ranger replies.

She sits on a bench nearby, followed by Hakeim.

The pink ranger opens up her mouth, "The Prowle Academy has a tradition to choose someone with a leadership ability as Prowle Red, the one with brain as Prowle Blue, the one rely with brute strength as Prowle Green, the versatile one as Prowle Yellow, and someone that can cooperate with almost anything as Prowle Pink. Red and pink are always been paired up with each other."

"Ever since Nii wanted to become Prowle Red, I've try my best to help him with his ambition. I try to be his Prowle Pink and try to work our teamwork. It was perfect. It _was._"

"Until..."

She silenced for a while. Her face is full of pain as she tries to hide it. He realizes it and comforts her by tapping her shoulders gently.

She continues, "Until the academy is attacked by the Green Bear. Nii was killed in the fight..."

"He promised me that he will become Prowle Red and fight together with me. He promised that he will end this threat with his own hand. He lied...Why must all of this happens? Why!"

Both of them silenced. She cries out loud.

Hakeim opens his mouth, "She promised me to be together with me. She promised me to help me out in fighting any threats. She also lied to me. And I never question a bit when she's gone."

Jasmine stops. She turns toward him.

Hakeim looks at her, "What I know that she saved my life, even thought she is the one who get sacrifiiced instead. And that's what makes me what I am right now. I'm grateful with that."

He stands up, "They're dead. Let's move on to a better life. There might be something good came up because of something bad, and vice versa. That's how life works."

"Keim-nii," she whispers. She suddenly saw her brother in him.

The Canary Product is now entering a warehouse, "Curse that Prowleranger. I am going to have my revenge!"

"Then why not now?" Tatsuya's voice is heard.

Kevin, Tatsuya and Sari enter the warehouse.

Canary Product looks at them as he enrages, "Prowleranger! How dare you enter my place! Gructs, attack!"

**"ID Insert! ID Start!"**

The three Prowlerangers rushes toward the Gructs.

Tatsuya jumps toward the enemies first as he punches one of them on the face. The Gructs try to claw him, but he quickly spins around and kicks them. He then grabs Sari's hand, who is nearby, and throws her forward.

Sari does the Double People's Elbow on two Gruct. She quickly stands up and punches twice and an uppercut onto a grunts. She elbows one on her back and throws a punch onto another one on her front. A Gruct claws her as she ducks and swipe kicks it. Kevin is standing on a trolley as she kicks the trolley to move forward.

As the trolley's tires spin, Kevin uses his Blue Shotgun to shoot at the Gructs around him. The trolley then stop as he spins sideway and shoots twice onto a Gruct at the close range. A Gruct claws him as he quickly jumps to the left, making the shot Gruct to take the damage instead. Kevin stands up and headbutt it.

The three are now running toward the Canary B-type Product. The bird shoots out waves toward them. The three stops their movement as they are unable to resist it.

Tatsuya takes out his javelin as Sari jumps onto the tip of it. He then throws her away toward the canary as she shoots it with her sniper. Kevin takes this chance as he charges toward it as well.

The bird saw this as he shouts out loud. The mirrors inside there explode and shatter into pieces. The green, yellow and blue rangers are flying away.

Suddenly, two bikes crashing into the warehouse from behind the bird as Hakeim and Jasmine kick it together. The bird is thrown outside from there.

The red and pink ranges land on the ground as they get off their bike.

"Let's do it, Jasmine!" Hakeim says to her. She nods as both of them run outside.

Sari, who is watching them with others, asks Tatsuya, "Why are they so close? Why?"

"Something fishy," Tatsuya mutters as the three chases after the two.

Jasmine and Hakeim is standing outside as they are readied with their Prowle Brace.

**"ID Insert! ID Start!"**

The two changes into Prowle Pink and Prowle Red as the other three reunite back with them.

**"Mission Start, Prowle Red!"**

**"Target Lock, Prowle Pink!"**

**"Weapon On, Prowle Blue!"**

**"Ammo Readied, Prowle Green!"**

**"Finish Set, Prowle Yellow!"**

**"Protecting the universe from any destruction! We are, Alpha Team, Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!"**

"Jasmine, let's go!" Hakeim speak to his childhood friend and the two charges toward the Canary Product.

The bird responds, "It's futile to come any further!" It then shoots out shockwave toward the two. The other three are just dodging the waves.

Prowle Red deflects the wave with his red sword, with Prowle Pink follows from behind. He then jumps toward it, lunging his sword toward it. While that happen, Jasmine throws some of her cards toward the bird.

The attacks connected as the bird is thrown a back.

Hakeim gives Jasmine a boost as she lungs herself toward the monster. She kicks him and punches him several times. The red ranger appears from behind as he slash it with his sword.

The two jumps back to their teammate as Tatsuya says, "Alright, time for our final weapon!"

Jasmine presses some button on her Prowle Brace as it announces, **"Prowle Cannon!"**

A huge white rectangular object appears out of the sky as the team grab it.

"So, this is Prowle Cannon?" Hakeim asks. Jasmine nods as she gives cards to him, "Keim-nii, insert one of these cards into this We are going to launch a beam based on those energy cards".

They aim at the bird as Hakeim inserts a card, Light, "Elemental inserts!"

"Target lock!" Jasmine responds.

"Charging finish!" Sari voices heard.

"Ready!" both Kevin and Tatsuya says.

Hakeim then shouts, "Light Beam, shoot!"

A beam of light (obviously) is shoot out of the cannon toward the Canary Product. The bird is then explodes.

Saizo is now nearby a swimming pool, sipping a glass of drink.

Kiseki appears beside him, "Sir, the Prowleranger has defeated the Canary Product. Should we try out our newest installment?"

"Why yes," Saizo replies, putting the glass on table. "It would be fun."

Kiseki chuckles as she takes out some kind of remote control. She presses buttons on it and twist something circle on it.

_Initiate final round!_

The Canary Product, who is lying on the ground, suddenly glowing to a size of a tall building.

"Man, that's huge," Tatsuya responds. His face is shock.

Jasmine talks to her brace, "Mia-san, is it ready yet?"

"It is now!" Mia's voice replies cheerfully.

Mia is now in a room. She is pressing a huge button on her table (that is filled up with buttons and keyboards).

Outside (which I forgot to mention that it's look a skyscraper), a white rod shoots out a ball of light toward somewhere.

The ball of light finally reaches the fighting scene as it explodes. A violet-colored vortex appears nearby as a huge red car, a pink phoenix, a blue shark, a yellow train and a green bean-shaped flying object out from it.

"Awesome!" both Sari and Tatsuya shouts in awe. Kevin simply smirks. Hakeim and Jasmine nods at each other.

All five of the jumps into their respective machine. The inside has a chair and buttons and two joysticks on it.

"Let's wrap this up!" Hakeim shouts at his friends. Their voices are heard, "Yes!"

**"Forceful Gattai!"**

Yellow Train's front car does a u-turn and launches itself in a stand position, becoming a pair of legs. Red Racer dashes toward it, jump over the legs and assebles itself to form a chest. Green Bean(?) and Blue Shark (on the right) attach themselves onto the chest. The bean opens up like a banana while the shark opens up its mouth as hands shove out from both. Pink Phoenix attaches itself onto the back. Its claws slide toward the hands. The bird's head deattaches itelf from its body and attaches on top of the chest, becoming the head. The wings is pulled inside.

Inside, Hakeim sit side by side with Jasmine. Kevin is alone in the middle while Tatsuya and Sari sit at the back and a bit away from each other.

All of them shouts, **"Agent-O, Battle In!"**

"What!" shouted Canary Product, irritated. "A giant robot! Nobody told me about a giant robot!"

Sari chuckles, "Baka ja nai? We are Super Sentai. Of course we will have our own robots. Heck, even all Toku Hero and two American Hero gets their-"

"Sari!" Tatsuya interferes her speeches. "First of all, you cannot spoil anything that not even enter this website yet. Second, you need to get your own catchphrase."

Kevin continues, "And third, don't waste our time right now, shall we?"

The Canary Product roar like an angry bird and walks toward the robot. Agent-O then throws a punch with the shark fist onto the face, making the bird thrown aback. They (the rangers in the robot, clearly the robot itself) proceeds to punch it with the left bean fist...

And another one from the shark...

And another one from the bean...

And another...and another...

Until they decided to deliver a roundhouse kick, thus finishing the combo.

The canary, who is kicked away from them, decide to shoots his shockwave. Agent-O's wings opens up and flaps the attacks away.

"What!" the Canary Product surprises.

**"Agent Blade!" **shouts Hakeim from inside as he proceeds to press a button.

A small slot appears on the right feet as Agent-O grabs a sword from it and started slashing rapidly.

One more stab and the bird is thrown away from them. It land on the ground as it stands up, "What is this power?"

Hakeim then speaks, "Okay, Mia-san. How did we activated the finisher?"

"Insert one of the cards you used for the cannon just now into a slot in front of you, and push one of the colored buttons above the slot. Those buttons are the finishers buttons. Each one give out different style. Be sure to push the sticks forward to make the attack stronger."

"Owh...okay," Prowle Red replies slowly as the others silence in shock.

Hakeim takes out a card depicts a fire and written 'Fire' on it and inserts it into a slot in front of him.

_Fire Element, Scanned!_

He then pushes a red button above the slot.

_Slash, Ready!_

All of them then pushes the joysticks forward as they shout, **"Fire Slash!"**

With the help of its wing, Agent-O flies toward the Canary Product as the robot slashes the bird with its flaming sword and flies through. It then lands away behind the bird with the bird covers in flame and explodes.

**"Mission Finish!"**

Kiseki turns toward Saizo, "He has been defeated."

Saizo stands up as he sighs, "The new generation rangers are really strong then. I'm looking forward for next time."

The rangers are standing somewhere in the city after the fight. Hakeim is standing on their opposite.

Sari, fears of Jasmine fight with him again, whispers to her leader, "Jasmine, not now."

Jasmine's facial expression from sour changes to smile, "Welcome to the team, Keim-nii."

Kevin flinches a bit, hearing those words. Tatsuya and Sari make an anime-style shock while shouting, "NANI!"

Hakeim smiles as he signs to them to walk away with them. All of them follows him quickly as they walk away from there.

Jasmine suddenly pulls his hand as the two stop in the middle of the movement. She then whispers to him, "Can I call you 'nii' from now on?"

Hakeim smiles as he nods. Both of them continue their movement with Jasmine clinging on his left arm.

They walk past the other three as the three look at them.

"Okay, someone tell me what just happen?" Tatsuya asks his friends.

Sari smiles as satisfaction is seen on her face, "Same thing happened to all red rangers. They got their own pairing."

The three catches up with the two with Tatsuya still confuse.

**YEAH! FINALLY!**

**Sorry for the delay. get me distracted.**

**So, we get our new pairing, Hakeim/Jasmine. Just to remind you guys before any more weird thing came into your mind that Jasmine calls him 'nii' because she thinks him as her brother. But that won't stop any pairing from appearing, right?**

**You can actually guess the name of the mechas. Sorry for the easy name...**

**The cards they used for the finishers are energy-based cards.**

**Next: Kevin's focus. Is he really look that cool? Or he just not true to himself?**

**[Super Hero Time]**

**Zakri: Your Red-Pink Combi looks great. It's good to see you two synchronise well.**

**Hakeim: What about your combination attacks with your own bike? Never thought abot that one before.**

**Both: See ya next time!**


	3. Kidnaping Situation? Lame!

Kidnapping Situation? Lame!

Kevin, in his blue jacket with white accent, is walking in a park. He then saw a man tries to help a cat to come down from a tree.

Feeling unease, he walks away from the scene.

"Oh my god, Kevin!" a familiar female voice is heard.

_Oh no, not this annoying people!_

Kevin quickly ignores the voice as he walks faster away from there. A hand grabs his shoulder from behind.

"Where are you thinking you're going, Kevin?" Tatsuya appears on his right.

_Damn it!_

Sari appears on his left, "Running away from us, huh?"

Tatsuya speaks to him, "You know, since we are together for today, why don't we spent time together?"

"No," Kevin slips away as he quickly run from there.

Tatsuya shouts at him, angered, "Damn it, you American b*****d!"

"You know he's not fully American," Sari corrects him. "And don't be so racist."

Tatsuya responds, "I'm not racist. My dad is the one who install that speeches inside my head when I was little. He is angered that some powers from Japan is copied by American and claimed for their own brand."

"Poor guy," Sari chuckles as she walks away.

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Hakeim are together on a beach.<p>

"Nii, why is your brace is different from ours? Where did you get them?" she asks him.

Hakeim sighs. He not wanting to remember such things again, but she is one of his closest friends. It's not like he can't trust her.

"I was caught up with a huge war between Prowlerangers and Products. During that time, I found a Prowle Brace that is not activated yet, means that it has no master. It took time to bonded with it in order to use it. Beside, you need a perfect data to complete the Prowle Suit."

* * *

><p>Kevin stops at a mall as he stops. Tired, he leans on a cream wall.<p>

The blue ranger saw a small girl asking for an ice-cream from her parents. He sighs.

* * *

><p>In a green-wall office, Saizo is seen reading files on his table.<p>

"Man, there sure is a lot to read every month. All of these reports are just as confusing as always."

"Tea, sir," Kiseki enters the room as she puts a cup of tea on the table.

Saizo looks at her, "Any news?"

"A man named Hino Ikaru, also known as Turtle Product R-type, R-Kamepro is acting on his own."

He sighs, "It's begin again. Do what you should do."

She bows at him, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>A man is looking at a mall as he says to himself, "Finally, I can have my revenge!"<p>

He laughs out loud like every evil person does as his body gradually changes into an abomination after a blue light is seen on his body.

He is now the R-Kamepro, the Turtle R-type Product. He has a face a turtle and his back and his chest has shells on it.

He jumps into the mall and break through a sliding door. It causes people to scream as they run around the place.

Ikaru inserts his head, hands and legs into his shell and flies toward walls, crashing through them.

Kevin, who is actually nearby, transforms into Prowle Blue and shoots the turtle with his Prowle Gun. The shots deflect as the reptile keeps spinning.

The turtle lands in front of the same family that Kevin saw earlier. The turtle laughs out as he speaks to the dad, "Your daughter's mine!"

"Not so fast!" shouts Kevin as he shoots the turtle with his shotgun. The shots barely gets through the thick shell.

The other Prowlerangers arrive as Hakeim speaks to Kevin, "Sorry, we're late."

Kevin ignores him as he charges toward the Kamepro. He keeps on shooting with his gun. The turtle smashes him onto the wall with his hand.

The other rangers charge toward the turtle with their Prowle Saber on. The turtle becomes the flying shell mode and spins toward them all. All of them crashes onto walls around the place.

The monster laughs out loud as he grabs the girls and flies away.

Kevin wakes up and de-tranforms. He immediately rushes toward the girl's parents, who are knocked out off-screen.

"Miss, mister! Are you guys okay?"

* * *

><p>The two parents were brought to their base.<p>

"Abduction...how cruel..." Mia whispers.

Arashi walks toward the parents, whose the wife is crying, "We're promise to help find your daughter. Don't worry."

"Please...help us..." the dad replies.

Kevin asks them suddenly, "Can I know your name?"

The man responds, "My name is Toushiro Ashikawa."

"Well, Mr Toushiro, did you have any enemy, or someone who you suspect?"

"Well, I don't know if there is anyone out there hated me that much..."

A ringtone is heard as he quickly takes out a red phone. He then looks at the screen, "Whose number is this?"

Kevin grabs the phone as he gives it to Mia. Mia then puts the phone onto something as she presses answer button and change it into loudpeaker mode.

Sari brings Toushiro closer to the phone so that he can speak to the caller.

"Is this Professor Toushiro Ashikawa?" a voice is heard.

"Y...Yes?"

The voice says again, "This is your daughter's kidnapper."

The Prowlerangers startled.

Toushiro runs closer to the phone, "Where is my daughter! Where is she!"

"Hold your horses, prof. She is safe and currently sleeping after long hours of crying and sobbing. She just so cute when she is crying that I just couldn't make her stop."

"WHAT! What did you mean by that?" Toushiro snaps.

Tatsuya whispers to Sari and Hakeim, "Looks like we have a pedobear on the loose." The two nods, agreed.

"If you do something to her..."

"I won't do anything!" The kidnapper interferes. "I have a standard, you know? What I want from you is the Uranium Moon Stone that's in your posession."

All of them shock.

"Uranium Moon Stone! I don't have it! I lost it somewhere in this world!"

The man smirks, "You are with Prowlerangers, right? Why don't you asked them to help you find it. I give you one week to search for it. Brings it to the train station. Don't worry, I'm still in Futo."

He hangs up as Toushiro shouts, "Hoi! Hoi!"

Kevin pats the dad's shoulder, signalling him to calm down. The professor sighs.

"Who are you, really?" Kevin asks him. "You doesn't look like the ordinary guy, aren't you?"

Hakeim walks toward Toushiro, "Don't tell me, you have that dangerous stone?"

"What stone? What is that thing he asked for?" Sari asks them, confused.

Toushiro looks down for a while, "I used to work as a scientist under Foundation X, a company involved in a lot of stuff. The Uranium Moon Stone is one of our project. It is capable of absorbing any energy and release the energy. The stone is powered by the moonlight. The thing is, it was lost for good in the Toku Hero Trap War."

"Toku Hero Trap War, what is that?" Mia asked him.

Hakeim interferes, "Toku Hero Trap War is a war between the Toku Hero and the Unity of Darknees, a group of enemy from other dimension. It is a war lasted for two years straight. The stone is used in the final phase of the war, which was missing in the aftermath."

"How did you know so much?" Kevin asks him.

He replies, "No need to know about that right now."

Tatsuya speaks, "If that thing is missing in action, then how should we find it?"

"Using Prowle Satellite," Mia replies.

"Huh?" The five Prowlerangers look at her.

Arashi responds, "The Prowle Base launched a satellite toward the space before. You see, we Prowlerangers aren't just fighting threats, but also recovering and searching anything related. If those thing brings harm in the wrong hand, then it is our job to search for it. The only thing we couldn't use it for is to search for living things."

"We can use the Prowle Scanner to search for the stone," Mia points at a flat, clear plat ont he table. "The scanner will send the information into the satellite, and the satellite will search for it. The only thing we need is the trace or a pieces of the stone."

Toushiro looks down again, "I...I don't have any pieces of it."

Hakeim looks at the scanner for a while. He then walks toward it and takes off a necklace around his neck. The necklace has a black stone-like object on it. Hakeim then puts the stone onto the scanner.

He then turns toward Mia, "Mia-san, can you please scan this one?"

"On it!" she responds as she goes to the scanner and activates it.

The plat flashes for a while as a picture of a stone is seen on the screen. She presses a button as she says, "I'm sending the information to the satellite."

Jasmine asks the red ranger, "Nii, is that..."

"The remaining of the stone," he answered. "I got this from a friend of mine."

Kevin sighs, "Even if we did found the stone, we cannot just simply give it to that man. We should not risk the whole world in exchange for a small life."

"What was that!" Tatsuya asks him, pissed off. "How could you call the girl a small life?"

"Tatsuya..." Sari tries to calm him up.

"Who do you think you are underestimating life just like that? Just because you don't have any of your memories, doesn't mean you can say such thing like that!"

Kevin pushes him away as she walks out of the place.

Hakeim looks at his teammates, "What does it mean, that he does not have any memories?"

Jasmine starts to explain, "During the academy, we found him stranded on the beach. He can't remember anything from his past. On his attire is a tag says 'Kevin'. We thought it was his name."

Sari continues, "He joins the academy so that he could find his own memories."

* * *

><p>The blue ranger is now walking at a park. He looks around the place. There are a lot of families around him.<p>

"Family, huh?" he whispers to himself.

_Who am I? Where did I came from? How did I get here? What is my memories like before? Why did I forget about them?_

* * *

><p>A sound is heard as Mia walks out of a room into the main room, "We've found it!"<p>

"Found what?" Tatsuya asks.

"The location of the girl," she responds.

He confused, "Since when did you search for her?"

The science geek explains, "Remember that Kevin grabs Toushiro's phone and give it to me? I put it onto the Wave Search. I've created it so that it can search for the caller's frequency back to the place where it called us."

Hakeim smiles, "That's a good job for you."

Tatsuya suddenly asks, "Did Kevin already knows about this Wave Search thing?"

Mia smiles, "Did you know that he is the last one walks out of this place? Every morning, whenever he saw some people missing in this room, he would ask anyone if they know where have you guys been. He is someone who would care for his own teammates. He evne asks me if I have a new invention that he could use if anyone is in trouble."

"Care...for his own teammates?" he whispers slowly.

Sari interferes, "We should let him know where she is..."

* * *

><p>Saizo and Kiseki and 10 other formal-wearing men and women are inside a huge laboratory, along with the turtle, Hino Ikaru.<p>

Hino bows at Saizo, "It's an honor to meet you in person, Saizo-sama."

Saizo smirks, "Where is the Uranium Moon Stone you've promised me before?"

"Will soon be arrived in a week. If that professor is smart, he will give us that stone. As for the Prowlerangers, they are just a bunch of amateurs. No need to worry about them.," Hino replies, smiling.

Saizo grabs his face as he speaks, "You better be careful with them. Those rangers aren't amateurs at all. You know nothing about them. There's a reason why they are called as 'rangers'."

Unknown to them, a female scientist is hearing the whole scene. She is wearing a white lab coat and a spectacles.

The woman quickly walks out of there. As soon as she steps out of the place, she takes off her clothes in a ninja style, reveals her yellow Prowle uniform undereath. She is actually Sari in disguise.

The other four rangers are already nearby, waiting for their mistress of disguise to come. Sari appears nearby as she joins them.

The yellow ranger explains, "There are a huge gates in front with two guards standing by. There's also a door behind them with no guards. Inside there is several guards and scientists. The place is a huge laboratory, not like a place with a lot of corridors. Owh, Saizo Kano is here right now."

"Saizo Kano? He's here? Now?" Tatsuya asks, really really shock. The others startled as well.

Hakeim responds, "Then we should be careful. He is the crime ring leader right now, and we have a little information about him. He might be one of the Products. Maybe a stronger one."

Jasmine takes out a handgun with a silencer on it, "Let's do this quiet and simple."

"Why not just use our Prowle Gun? It should be stronger than these," Tatsuya whines.

Kevin then relies, "The lasers from Prowle Gun will disrupt normal human's sensory organ and can cause death. We should not endanger the girl."

They nod at the leader as the pink ranger lead the whole team.

Slowly, they walk toward the back door, shooting the guards carefully.

As they finally reached it, Kevin looks at them, "Let's breakthrough."

He throws a flashbang into the place as a bright light shows up at the grenade's spot. The team quickly enters the place and shoot any armed coat-wearing men.

As the flash wear off, the fight continues as another group of formal-looking men are shooting them. The Prowlerangers quicly hides behind boxes and fallen tables. They then try to counter the attacks.

A bullet nearly hits Kevin's head as he quickly prone to the ground. He then sits back and throws a grenade toward them. An explosion is heard as blood covers the scene.

Tatsuya stands up as he looks at the place, "Ew, how can this be kids' show?"

"We are in a fanfiction, it's okay to cross the line sometimes," Sari answers the question.

Hakeim looks around the him, looking for something. He then mutters, "Damn it, he's gone."

* * *

><p>Outside, Kiseki opens up a door of a black car as Saizo walks toward it. He then looks at the lab, "I don't need you to search for it anymore."<p>

He then enters the car followed by his assistant. The vehicle then moves away from there.

* * *

><p>Kevin saw Hino tries to run away from there as he quickly shoots his way. The kidnapper stops suddenly.<p>

"Freeze!" the blue ranger shouts. "Where's the girl!"

Hino smirks as he runs toward the opposite way and grabs the girl he kidnapped, making her his human shield.

"Why don't you shoot now?" the man taunts him.

Tatsuya pissed off, "Coward!"

Hakeim and Jasmine chuckles at the man. The green and the yellow rangers shock, looking at their friends.

"What is so funny? Why did you guys laugh?" Sari asks them.

Tatsuya is also confused, "Why did you laugh at this time? This is serious!"

Kevin ignores them as he aims his pistol at Hino and the girl. She got scared, thinking that Kevin is about to shoot her.

Tatsuya quickly interferes, "Kevin, that's a girl's life is at stake! You might kill her! Are you sure you are going to do that!"

Hino starts to panic, "Oi, where are you aiming at! Are you going to sacrifice this girl just to get me?"

The girls starts to sweat bullets. She then looks at Jasmine as she signs her to be quiet and silent. She follows her orders.

Tatsuya tries to pull his friend's hands, "Stop it, Kevin! You are going to kill her! We need to have a better plan!"

"Do not interfere!" shouts Kevin as he punches Tatsuya. The green ranger fell on the ground as Sari quickly goes toward him, "Are you okay?"

"Kevin, NO!"

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" Hino shouts. His fear meter has gone to the roof. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO SHOOT!"

Hakeim, smiling, shouts at him, "Yo, look at your feet!"

The kidnapper confused as he looks below at his feet. His eyes widen as he realizes that his feet is uncovered. The girl is still too small for her to become his shield.

_BANG!_

He fell on the ground as his feet got shot by the American blue ranger.

"Stupid ass," Kevin mutters.

The girl quickly runs toward them as Jasmine instructs her to run out from there.

Hino tries to stand up as he transforms into M-Kamepro, "You guys will pay for ruining my plan."

The Prowlerangers line up as Prowle Braces appear above them. They then grab it.

**"ID Insert! ID Start!"**

**"Protecting the universe from any destruction! We are, Alpha Team, Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!"**

Wielding their Prowle Sabers, they charged toward the turtle. Kamepro quickly turns into shell mode as he spins and crashes itself toward them.

All of them roll away as they aim their Prowle Gun on the flying turtle and shoot him. Still, the attacks was nothing as he counters their attack.

Having crashes to a wall, Kevin stands up, mutters, "Does he has any weakness?"

His eyes wander around at the reptile, trying to find anything he could use to fight him. His brain starts to running as he is searching for solutions. At the same time the other rangers are shooting and slashing it. The blue ranger's eyes widen as he found something.

"That's it!" Kevin shouts suddenly as he summons his Blue Shotgun and shoots the turtle while charging toward him.

Hino laughs out loud, "Fool! I'm a turtle!"

Reaching him, Kevin slides down as he shoots into holes for the hidden body parts. The shot reflects and enter the shell, hitting the turtle, making it crashlanding somewhere.

"Kevin, activate the charging system in your brace!" Hakeim shouts.

The blue ranger taps on random buttons on his Prowle Brace as electricity running around it. The current then transferred onto his gun.

Kevin points it toward the Kamepro as he pulls the trigger. A blue ball is shot toward the turtle and explodes. It then becomes bits that attack the Product relentlessly.

The others reunited with him as Tatsuya shouts, "It's time for final attack!"

Prowle Cannon appears as they grab it and aim at Hino.

Hakeim takes out 'Stream' card and inserts it into the cannon, "Elemental insert!"

"Target lock!"

"Charging finish!"

"Ready!"

"Stream Beam, shoot!"

A water-based energy is shot toward Kamepro. The monster is drowned inside the water as it explodes.

As the Prowle Cannon dissolves into thin air, Sari suddenly raises her hand, "Question! Why did the water-based attack did damages on turtle?"

Before anyone could answer that question, Kamepro grows giant and shouts at them, "I was this close in getting sponsorship from Kuma Enterprise! This is all your fault!"

Jasmine shouts at her brace, "Mia-san! Prowle Machine, please!"

"Prowle Machine, deploy!"

The five Prowle Machine appears as the rangers quickly jump into their gigantic machines.

**"Forceful Gattai!"**

**"Agent-O, Battle In!"**

The turtle uses the same floating and spinning attack again as he spins toward them. Agent-O try to punch him, but the spins are too fast and it hit them faster than the readers could say "Oh Sh**!" 100 times.

**"Agent Sword!"**

They try to slash the turtle, but he quickly does another spin attack.

Tatsuya's voice is heard from inside, "Damn it! Doesn't we have any other weapon beside sword?"

Mia's voice is heard, "Of course we have! Don't you check the manual!"

"What manual!"

Kevin looks around his place as he found a book. Finish reading it ASAP, he then turns his attention toward the monster.

**"Sub Change!"**

The robot's eyes glows blue as two pistols appear on the hands, "Agent Gun!"

They started shooting the turtle as his shell can no longer protects him from the attack. It seems the shots from the guns is powerful enough to penetrate his strong, thick shell.

**"Sub Change!"**

The robot's eyes glows back to normal orange with the sword in the hand.

Hakeim inserts a 'Gravity' card and presses a button.

**Gravity Insert! Slash!**

**"Gravity Slash!"**

They jumps high as Agent-O slashes the turtle with a strong, heavy attack. The turtle is then explodes.

**"Mission Finish!"**

* * *

><p>Mia is seen explaining to the rangers about the sub change function, "Sub change or the long term that is substitution change is a function where Agent-O's different fighting styles can be changed. In the basic style which is melee, Agent-O's weapon is sword and Hakeim has most of the control over the robot's movement, while others provide support. The sub change just now is medium range mode, where Kevin gets the control. That's how sub change works."<p>

Toushiro and his family enters the room with Arashi following them. Arashi is talking with him, "So, you don't need to worry about the stone right now. We Prowlerangers are going to search for it and recover the thing to safety."

"Thank you very much," said Toushiro as they bow at him and walk out from there.

Sari raises her hand, "Question! Why don't we just tell the Boukengers about the location? I mean, this thing can be called as Precious."

"Precious is artifacts that have powerful energies came from it," Kevin explains to them. "This thing isn't Precious, since it's came from this century."

Mia continues, "That's right. As new generations of Super Sentai, it is our duty to recover the stone before any bad things happen."

A sound is heard as Mia goes toward her computer. She then speaks to them, "The supposed location of the Uranium Moon Stone has been found. It is nearby Mountain Everest in Nepal."

"Nepal!" Tatsuya shouts. "It's that mean that we have to go to a very cold place! But I hate cold!"

"Yes, we do," Jasmine replies.

Tatsuya starts to shiver at the corner.

Arashi then says, "Alpha team! Your mission is to find the Uranium Moon Stone and recover the stone."

"YES, SIR!"

**Finish! This is a filler.**

**Next: Tatsuya's focus. As they are searching for the stone, they meet a group of three led by Natsumi Akashi, also known as Bouken Pink. The two team gets into fight since both's target is the stone.**


	4. Father's Legacy or Yours

Father's Legacy Or Yours?

Hakeim is seen inside Mia's office along with her. They are discussing about something. Outside, the other rangers are stalking at them.

"They have been like this for hours," Sari whispers to her friends. "I wonder what are they doing?"

She suddenly gasps, "Don't tell me...they are dating?"

"Very funny," Tatsuya disagrees. "We all know what type of man does she likes."

"Well, we know nothing about him," the yellow ranger replies.

Kevin then speaks, "What about Jasmine-san? He is her childhood friend."

"We were separated a year after I've enrolled into the academy. I heard that he joined another Super Sentai in Hawaii. He looked so different before. That's why I didn't recognize him the first time we met," the leader explains.

Hakeim is unaware of those four's existance. He is busy dat- err... meeting with Mia.

"So, that's how you gained the stone?" the scientist asked him. "It is still a bit unbelievable that you joined the war. I mean, that thing happen years before this Peaceful Era starts. My dad not even married yet."

"It'll make sense if I tell you that the war is held in a dimension between times."

"Well...that's actually make sense," Mia concludes. "It's not like we know a lot about it..."

Hakeim stands up as he said, "Well, time to go. We better not wasting any time."

"Yeah, about that. I need to show you guys something," the scientist responds as she walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>She and the rangers are right now in a hangar right under the base. The Prowle Machines are located in that place.<p>

Mia points at a huge aircraft as she says, "This is Prowle Transport. You can use this to go to other places far away from here. Thanks to Kougami Foundation's support, this thing can also be used for space exploration."

Tatsuya looks around the plane as he said, "Isn't it a bit huge for a normal transportation purpose?"

"It is originally design as armament for Agent-O, but Kougami wants Agent-O to be upgraded so that it can combined with any other system. And the upgrading is still incomplete and may takes few chapters."

Hakeim then steps forward, "If I recall, isn't all division has their own robot? I thought they have different names for theirs."

"Indeed. But Kougami only want ours to be upgraded."

Kevin speaks, "For what reason? Why only us?"

"Who knows why," Jasmine replies. "He might have a lot of stuff in his mind. He is the cakeboss after all."

Hakeim then sighs, "Well, let's go. Someone might have found the stone before we do."

All the rangers board the plane as it starts moving toward a vortex in front of it. They then take a seat inside it and strap seat belts around them.

Sari looks at the blue portal as she suddenly asks, "Wait, why don't we just travel using that portal instead of using aeroplane?"

The Shiba scientist replies, "This isn't Portal video game and your skin will be shred into pieces when you go into there. At least by using Prowle Transport the only thing that is going to turn into pieces is the plane itself. Beside, the target to place the portal is really far. You might ended up in a random place and get lost."

The yellow ranger looks at her front as she is silences for a few seconds, "Okay, I won't ask anymore."

The plane goes into the portal and were transported on top of a skyscraper. It then moves away from there, going to its destination.

* * *

><p>Somewhere under a museum, a screen shows a cone as the cone speaks, "We have found a Precious called Uranium Moon Stone somewhere in Nepal. We need to recover that stone fast before any Negative Syndicate managed to capture those."<p>

A girl is pink and khaki jacket said to her two friends, "Let's go, guys! Attack!" She finishes the last word with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

><p>The jet landed safely on somewhere grassy. The place is not far from Mountain Everest.<p>

Sari looks around the place as she asks, "Where are we?"

"Nepal, duh!" the green ranger replies. "Where were you in the mission briefing?"

Jasmine quickly responds, "Let's move. We have a stone to find."

Hakeim turns around him as he senses something. He felt an evil energy just now. It's so evil that a normal defenseless civilian might piss their pants if they could ever feel it.

He then walks away from there, following his teammates.

Somewhere, a red glowing eyes is seen not far from there.

They walk and keep walking deeper into the wood.

Tatsuya finally realizes something wrong, "Hey guys, why are we still in the forest? Aren't we supposed to see the mountain side already?"

Before Kevin could open his mouth, Sari answers, "That's because we are in a some kind of illusion. That's the sign that we are entering the right spot of the stone's leaking power. Mia-san already told us in the briefing."

Jasmine smirks, "Wow, I never thought the one who spacing out in this meeting is Tatsuya, rather than the usual Sari."

"Yup," Sari nods, unrealized the true meaning of the statement. She then realized it as she snaps, "Hey..."

Suddenly, a bunch of tiger-like creatures appear in front of them. A figure with the appearance of a man wearing tiger skin with tiger mask that looks almost real walk toward them. He then asks, "Why are you here, strangers?"

Jasmine walks forward, "We're here for a stone called Uranium Moon Stone."

"There's no such thing as that whatever stone you called. Please step back from this place," The man insists.

Hakeim smirks as he walks toward him. The tigers quickly goes toward the man's front, forming a barrier between them.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" the man shouts as the tigers charge toward the rangers.

Hakeim grabs his brace and slash them with Prowle Saber. He and others then change into Prowlerangers.

The fight ensues between the rangers and the feline creatures.

Sari shoots one of them as it thud away from there. She then dodges sideway from an incoming attack. As she dodges and shoots, she still has a time to ask, "Are these Gructs? They seems to be more outrageous than the normal Gructs!"

Hakeim slashes them as he replies, "These are Rimaus. They appeared in the Toku Hero War as the enemy of the heroes. It seems they are guarding the stone."

Out of nowhere, a shot is heard nearby the battlefield as a female in pink suit appears nearby, slashing a Gruct with her blade.

**"Shooter Hurricane!"**

She takes out a huge gun and shoots laser out of it toward the Gructs. A Rimau tries to claws her from behind, as Hakeim quickly pushes her out of the way while shouting, "Be careful!" He then slashes the Rimau.

The girl fell on the ground as she looks at him. "You!" she shouts at him.

A girl in yellow suit, a man in blue suit and a man in silver suit appears and helping the rangers to fight both Rimaus and Gructs. Those two enemies are beat up in a matter of minutes.

The pink suit girl reverts to her civillian form. She is a Japanese girl with a blond hair. She is also wearing pink jacket with khaki lining and a khaki skirt.

The girl walks toward Hakeim with an angry face as she asks, "What are you doing here, Hakeim Junid?"

The red ranger (already de-transformed) smirks, "We've not seeing each other for a long time and this is how you greet your old friend, Sakura Akashi?"

Tatsuya moves toward them as he asks, "Sakura Akashi?"

Hakeim responds, "Sakura Akashi, Bouken Pink of Boukenger. She is the daughter of Satoru Akashi and Sakura Nishihori. She is also the current leader of Boukenger."

Sakura's blue suited-man walks forward as he said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Kouta Kamashiro, Bouken Blue."

A girl said, "Hi! My name is Chise Takayuki, Bouken Yellow!"

"The name's Ken Hibiki, Bouken Silver."

Tatsuya introduces themselves, "Tatsuya Hidari, Prowle Green. This is Kevin, Prowle Blue. Sari Kuchiki , Prowle Yellow. Jasmine Suto, Prowle Pink. And Hakeim Junid, Prowle Red."

Ken responds upon hearing the introduction of Hakeim, "We already know him before. He used to be our allies, Prowle Red. We fought together once."

"Wait, you are already a Prowleranger before?" Sari quickly asks. "I thought you were never join the academy? And why there's no Bouken Red among you guys?"

Hakeim answers, "It's a really long story. No need to reminiscence the past."

"He killed him!" Sakura shout out loud suddenly. "He killed our Bouken Red! In front of our eyes!"

Chise grabs her arm, "Stop it, Sakura-san. Not now, please."

Jasmine is shock to hear that. She turns toward her childhood friend.

Hakeim ignores her as he speaks to the Boukenger, "You were too busy thinking about your family's name that you lose him. And you still have time to blame others?"

"Shut up!" She shouts. "You are the one who kill him! Just admit it already!"

"Even if I do, does that will bring him back?"

Sakura is in total shock. She is silenced and clueless.

While those two fights, the others are gathering away from there.

Sari asks the adventurers, "What was that all about?"

Kouta starts to explain, "A year ago, Hakeim is with a team of Prowleranger as he leads the team to fight Gructs in the eastern region of Japan. We met him while he have a full member as both team become allies. At that time, Bouken Red is named Matsuomi Kirishima. He used to be our leader. One day, both teams have an expidition where we investigate a ruin and looking for a Precious. But an incident happened when a Product attack the place and we were buried under the ruin after it is collapsed. Under there, we found a group of enemy called Unrest Gormin, a zombified version of Gormin of Zangyack Empire. When we were about to get out of there...

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, no!" Hakeim shouts as he is busy fighting silvery enemies with bucket on their heads. "We need to move now!"<em>

_"It's fine!" Bouken Pink shouted back as she is balancing slowly on a small her is a lake of lava. The end of the bridge is a red box "The Precious is our biggest priority!"_

_Prowle Pink at that time shouts, "The bridge is about to collsapse in any seconds! We need to ignore that thing for a while!"_

_"But getting Precious is our job as Boukengers!"_

_Bouken Red shouts, "Sakura, that box's Precious level is not hazardous at all, for god's sake! Just abandon that thing and run away from there!"_

_Sakura shouts back, "If I can't get this petty artifacts, how can I be called as the daughter of the Immortal Fang!"_

_The bridge starts to collapse as she fall down into the lava. Matsuomi quickly jumps and grab her hand. Hakeim grabs his wrist and tries to pull them up. It is difficult since Unrest Gormin is trying to the team and they keep getting increasing._

Matsuomi's grip is getting slippery as Sakura's hand is slip below more and more. The girl is struggling in panic, "Matsuomi, help me!"

"Hang on!" shouted Bouken Red. The fact that his wrist is slipping from Hakeim's hand isn't helping the situation at all.

_Matsuomi finally decides to throw his weight back to the ground as she lands safely with her body. The red adventurer looks at the other red, "Just let me go!"_

_"What! ? No! !" Hakeim shouted. "Are you out of your mind?"_

_Without warning, Bouken Red slashes Prowle Red's hand with his Survi Blade. This causes Hakeim to accidentally let his grip off as Matsuomi entes the pit of fiery liquid._

_Sakura is shock to see her teammate slowly engulfs in the lava._

_"NO! ! !"_

* * *

><p>"It's not helping that the fact that she fell for him either."<p>

The Prowlerangers nod, understand her situation.

Hakeim finally said, "You know what, we are after something and it is our mission to get it. Don't get in my way or you will become my enemy."

He walks away from there, followed by his teammates.

Sakura shouts at him, "I'm going to show you what I, the successor of the Immortal Fang is capable of!"

* * *

><p>The Prowlerangers are resting around a campfire as it is night.<p>

Tatsuya asks Hakeim, "Is her father's legacy is important to her that much that a friend is sacrificed in the process?"

"She's been living in a place where she had to listen how great her father is. Satoru's legacy has been imprinted into her since then. In her mind, it's all about making her dad proud. But Satoru never felt that way for her after she screwed up and didn't take the blame on herself. She blamed others instead."

Kevin suddenly said, "You know what's weird? Where is Bouken Black?"

Hakiem answers, "M.I.A. Who knows where he is..."

The green ranger lies down on the grass. He is thinking about how Sakura's life is closely resembles his.

His father is Shotaro Hidari, a famous detective using hardboiled style in solving cases. He is also Kamen Rider W in the past Toku Hero War. He used to think about how to show his dad that he is as good as him. He wanted to be a hardboiled detective too. Just like his dad.

Jasmines goes to sit closely to Hakeim. Really really close. As close as the night breeze.

"Uhh...Nii, can I ask you something?" She asks him.

"Hm?"

"Did that Sakura and you have something on before?"

The red ranger chuckles, "No, she's not my type."

She nods, letting out a long sigh of satisfaction. She then rests her head on his shoulder. Hakeim rolls his eyes as he isn't enjoying it.

Sari looks from far away, "He didn't like it. I wonder why..."

"Maybe because he has this 'Red Ranger Syndrome'?" Kevin suddenly states.

"What?"

"The 'Red Ranger Syndrome'. Nearly all the red rangers in this world has this storyline that's somehow playing with emotion. Some kind of huge stuff in any team."

"Owh...okay..."

* * *

><p>In a village in the deep of the forest, Saizo and his assistant Kiseki are walking around the place. A lot of people gather around him.<p>

A man said to him, "Saizo-sama, it's an honor that you are finally here to collect the stone. It has been in that ruin for years and no one could have get it as the place has so many traps in there."

Saizo turns toward Kiseki as he said, "Send the Scorpion S-type Product, Sasori Kuro to the place. Send in the Gructs as well. Let them take care of that."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>In a dark place, a group of tigers are standing around the place, facing toward a stone. The man in tiger skin earlier walks toward the stone as he chants something gibberish. The stone glows as the tigers amazed.<p>

"We were cursed for years. And we will now be freed from this curse and conquer the outside world!"

The tigers roar out loud.

* * *

><p>Sakura and her team are walking in the jungle. They walk carefully to ensure that no enemies are nearby.<p>

As she looks around her, she then saw a huge ruin from far away. "That must be it!"

Unknown to the Boukengers, the Prowlerangers are already there in the first place. They are right now investigating the whole place.

Hakeim looks at a pillar. The pillar has curves on it and also some pictures.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Hakeim. Look at this," a girl wearing yellow clothes said to him, who is nearby. She is investigating the pillar.<em>

_Hakeim walks toward her, "What is it?"_

_"Look at this pillar. Isn't it fascinating?" she asks him._

_"What's that pictures said? About an ancient tribe?"_

_She smiles at him, "No, but it is about the existance of this strong will. A will to disperse evil no matter how strong they are."_

_"Eh? So you mean the heroes that fought evil before have this kind of will?" he asks her._

_She nods in agreement. "This will drive them to fight till they win. I hope you have one in you."_

_He quickly blushes as she turns to smile at him. "Why did you said that?" he asks her nervously._

_"Because I know one day you will be the one to inherit this will. The Will of Hero. I can feel it."_

* * *

><p>He sighs as he walks around the place.<p>

Seconds later, the Boukengers enter the place and meet up with them.

"What are you doing here! ?" Sakura asks him.

"You're the one who is late."

The two teams goes into the same way with Sakura feels angered with him.

They then arrived at diverged roads. There are two roads ahead.

"Nii, where should we go?" Jasmine asked him.

Kevin then suggests, "I suggest we Prowlerangers use the left one. Boukengers can use the right one."

"I don't trust you guys," Sakura suddenly said.

Chise states, "Sakura-san, this is not the time to fight."

Ken then said, "We wanted to bring the Precious to our bank. You guys wanted to bring it to your place. It would be fair if both teams split up in case the stone is at one of the place."

Hakeim then decides, "I'll go to the right with Jasmine. Tatsuya, you go with Kevin and Sari to the other way."

"Ken, you follow me. Kouta, you go with Chise to the left," the pink adventurer said to her team.

The two groups split up.

* * *

><p>A man wearing black clothing is walking nearby a forest with Gructs behind him.<p>

"Hm, I never thought someone else beside those agents is not in the same term as Saizo-sama," he whispers to himself.

A lot of Rimaus came into the scene as they starts to attack the Gructs. The man smirks and becomes Scorpion S-type Product, S-Sasoripro. He then attacks the tigers.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya, Sari, Kevin, Sakura and Ken are walking into a tunnel. The tunnel is very long.<p>

The green ranger finally opens up his mouth, "Why is your father's name is very important for you?"

Sakura turns toward him, replies, "Well, aren't showing a good image of them is a task for us, their children?"

* * *

><p><em>"Otou-san, when I've grown, can I be a detective just like you?" a small boy asks his father. They are sitting on a bench nearby a beach.<em>

_The man replies, "Well, it depends on why are you doing that. If you wanted to do that to help people, then go on. But if that's because you are my son, then I'll have to say no. I don't want you to be haunted by me forever in your life. Live it as how you want it to as it is your own life. That's what I would call as hardboiled."_

* * *

><p>"But, what about us? What about our own storyline, that have nothing to do with them?" he asks her again.<p>

She is startled by the question, "What's your point?"

A lot of Rimaus suddenly appears out of nowhere and surrounding them.

"Damn it!" shouted Kevin as they are preparing to change.

**"ID Insert! ID Start!"**

**"Boukenger, Start Up!"**

Prowle Green, Prowle Blue, Prowle Yellow, Bouken Pink and Bouken Silver charges toward the enemies.

The whole fight was supposed to be a bit easy, if it's not because of Sakura didn't want to help the Prowlerangers at all.

The Gructs is finished and they proceed to move on, not before Ken grabs his friend's shoulders, "Sakura, what is wrong with you! ? Why aren't you helped them?"

"Shut up! They are NOT my friend! Besides, I only need myself to take care of my family's name!" she snaps as she walks out from there.

A hole suddenly appears below her as she falls into the hole. Tatsuya hastily jumps to grab her, but since no one move as fast as him to grab him, he falls into the hole with her.

"Sakura! Tatsuya!" Sari shouts as her voice is fading and the camera zooms out from the remaining members into the darkness.

* * *

><p>As for Hakeim, Jasmine, Chise and Kouta, they indeed transformed and right now are fighting the Rimaus. The difference is that they are in a more open place. There are a lot of idols in there.<p>

**"Tenkuu no Mai!" **shouted Prowle Red as he slashes a pink wave made up from wind toward a bunch of Rimaus.

Jasmine throws cards through them at ended up back to her hand. Chise uses her yellow scoops to hit the tigers with heavy attacks. Kouta shoots winds to blow them away.

A huge Rimau suddenly crashes into Kouta and Chise and knock both of them out of the way.

"Chise! Kouta!" said Hakeim as he and Jasmine jumps to their front, getting ready with their fighting stance.

This huge Rimau called Titan Rimau charges toward them as the two rangers charge toward it first. They use their Prowle Saber but the hit didn't effective. The Titan is still standing and knock them away.

Chise stands up and takes out her Survi Blade, changing it into gun mode, **"Survi Blade, Sniper Mode!"**

She shoots a huge shot, but it didn't get a hit much. Kouta uses the same attack and managed to push it onto the wall.

Jasmine presses buttons on her brace as it charges her cards, **"Flame Throws!" **Fireballs came out of it and straight toward the Titan, damaging it a bit.

Hakeim steps in, wielding his Red Sword. He then presses buttons and charges his sword. The chrages suddenly glows as the background changes into two rangers. The rangers are Shinken Pink and Prowle Red with a black vest.

**"Tamashi Slash!"**

He slashes a huge red slash straight toward the Titan and destroys it immediately.

Jasmine got excited as she runs toward him, "Sugoi, Nii! What was that attack?"

"I don't know, but we need to move fast. This evil intention is really strong!" said the red ranger as he runs into a room.

The others confused as they follow him.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Sakura! Hang in there!"<p>

Sakura opens up her eyes as she quickly sits properly. She rubs her head, feeling hurt on her skull.

"Where are we?" she asks Tatsuya, who is beside her. He replies, "I don't know. It looks like we are in a ritual room or something."

The place they are in is a dark place with a little source of light brighting the place.

Sakura quickly stands up, "I need to get that stone quick. My dad will be mad at me if I don't get it and it falls in a bad hand."

"What about us!" said Tatsuya. "What if we are the one who gets the stone."

"I don't trust your red ranger!" she interferes. "He is a criminal, and he will always be one!"

"What are you talking about! ?" he asks her back. "He seems to be a good guy to us. He helps us out in a lot of battles before. Didn't he helped you guys too?"

Sakura sighs, "Soon you'll find out about him. But now I have a more important things I should do."

"Do you really think that your father will be proud of you if you are haunted by him! ? By his legacy! ?" Tatsuya snaps out. The pink ranger silences. He continues, "You think you are the only one who is special? My dad is a famous detective. And I used to wanted to be like him when I am older. But then I've realized about my own destiny, the story that I was supposed to create by my own true desire! No dad wanted their child to keep living in their shadow forever, but they wanted us to carve our own storyline."

Sakura turns toward her. She is still silences by the inspiring words from a stranger.

"Well, well, well. I was searching for something else, but ended up meeting someone who can make me waste my time," a voice is heard.

Sasoripro is standing beside there. "I hope you guys gonna give me a good fight, cause I am going to collect my additional pay from Saizo-sama for killing you guys!"

The scorpion charges toward them as they rolls aside in different place.

Tatsuya shoots lasers toward it, but it got deflected by its tail. It then shoots a beam toward him as he quickly jumps away, reuniting with Sakura.

"Tatsuya!" she shouts, helping him to stand up. The two nods at each other as they stand up straight, ready with their Prowle Brace and Accelular respectively.

**"ID Insert! ID Start!"**

**"Accelular, Start Up!"**

The two changes into Prowle Green and Bouken Pink.

**"Ammo Readied, Prowle Green!"**

**"Deep Adventurer, Bouken Pink!"**

**"Attack!"** she snaps her fingers. Tatsuya's points his fingers toward Sasoripro, **"Now, let us count your crime!"**

The two charges with their bladed weapon ready as Sasori strikes them with its tail. Sakura jumps and slashes the tail, but it seems to have a strong shell. Tatsuya slashes it with his saber but Sasori moves away from the attack and pushes him away.

**"Hydro Shooter!" **Sakura takes out a huge gun and shoots laser toward Sasori. The scorpion laughs, "Huh, never learn from mistakes, eh?" The tails suddenly breaks as he is shokc with this sudden development. "What! But how!" he shouted.

It seems the hit Tatsuya does with his saber did damaged the shell and leave a small crack.

The green ranger jumps toward him with his spear. The spear charges with electricity as he shouts, **"Strike Extreme!"**

A huge wind covers his attack as he hits Sasoripro with a strong attack. It then destroys immediately.

The two rangers de-transforms as she runs toward him, "Arigatou, Tatsuya. You're right. I keep thinking about my dad that I forgot that it was I who is fighting right now."

Tatsuya smiles as the two leaves the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 End. Special story includes one of my favourite team, Boukenger. Yes, the Boukengers are just bunch newbies, but it at least with OC I can play with their personalities. Don't worry, next we will have original rangers, along with some Kamen Riders since Paradox also gets Sentai warriors join in the story.<strong>

**Next chapter: The Rimaus are trying to use the Uranium Moon Stone in a specific time to call forth a great disaster. Also, a woman named Ahim de Famille leading a team of her own fighting Unrest Gormin somewhere nearby the place. Why is she here? Why the heck Hakeim keeps calling her okaa-san? Why Sari is trying to kill her teammate? And when will this story gets reviews like any other famous fanfic authors?**


	5. New Power, My Mom Is Happy

New Power, My Mom Is Happy

Somewhere in a base, a girl wearing pink clothing looks at a screen. The screen shows the ruin and the place is cloudy.

A man walks into the room, "Ahim-san, I think it's time."

The girl stands up as she bows at him, "Thanks."

She walks out of the room, following the man.

Hakeim, Jasmine, Kouta and Chise finally walk out of the place and standing at a some kind of a courtyard.

"Damn it, where are the others?" Jasmine mutters, worried about them.

Sari, Kevin and Ken walk out of a door while Tatsuya and Sakura climb out of a tunnel.

"Sakura!" shouted Ken as he runs toward her, "You're alright?"

"Just fine," she nods.

Kouta runs toward them, "What's happened?"

The pink ranger replies, "We got splitted up before." She then walks toward Hakeim as she bows at him, "I'm sorry for my mistakes. It was my fault, and not yours."

She suddenly embraces him, shocking everyone around him. Hakeim quickly defends her, "What? She's my cousin."

"Owh..." the words of relief are heard from everyone.

She lets him go as Hakeim speaks to everyone, "Now, we need to make sure that we get to the stone before any bad thing happens today."

Both team runs toward a huge door and enter it.

* * *

><p>Saizo and Kiseki are seen sitting at the village. He mutters, "I just can't believe that stupid scorpion would abandon his mission and goes after them instead. Foolish arachnid."<p>

"Hong!" Kiseki calls out for someone as a man walks toward her, "Yes, ma'am?"

Saizo stands up, "Hong Long, F-type Samepro. I want you to retrieve the stone. Bring along Gructs. I wish you don't abandon your mission just like that scorpion did, if you wishes for your family's safety."

"Will do, sir," he said as he walks away from there.

Kiseki sits closer to her boss as she asks him, "What if we are too late to retrieve the stone?"

"The the world will be destroyed and a new world will be reborn. I am not into that kind of thing right now," said Saizo, resting on a chair.

The rangers are ended up in a really huge hall. The hall is carved with a lot of pictures.

"Hm? What's this picture is all about?" Ken asks his friends."

Jasmine quickly answers, ""No clue. But what important right now is to get that stone real fast."

She walks toward a huge door and tries to open it, but the door is as heavy as an elephant. The others try to help her, but failed to do so.

Kevin then responds, "Maybe there's a some kind of switch here."

All the rangers except Hakeim looks around the place, searching for the way to open it. Hakeim, on the other hand, are examining the pictures. Memories suddenly enter his brain.

* * *

><p><em>At the same hall, Hakeim and some other people are examining the pictures.<em>

_He suddenly said out loud, "Amazing, isn't it? We found this place that have something to do with a certain tribe and its involvement with the Toku Hero War. With this we can found out more about the war."_

_"And I had to forced you to come here with us," the girl in yellow said to him._

_He rubs his head a bit, "I know, that's my mistake for declined the invitation. I never liked a story about ancient tribe anyway..."_

_Another girl in pink appears beside him, "Of course, you never loved anything that might have a relation in incest and any immoral act, right? Such a man full of honor."_

_A man in green suddenly said, "And that's why you are the best leader we had."_

_The pink girl then said, "Mou, but Onee-san already hooked up with Saki-chan..."_

_"It's Onii-san!" shouted Hakeim. "Will you ever fix your Japanese language mistakes, you Japanese-American girl! ?"_

_All of them laughs._

_He then turns toward the door, "Then, how to open this door?"_

_"There's a password for it."_

* * *

><p>"There's a password for it."<p>

Everybody turns their heads toward Hakeim, who suddenly mutters these words.

Sakura asks him, "What did you just said?"

Ignoring her, he slowly walks toward the door and presses his palm onto the door.

Hakeim starts to explain, "This tribe is called Rimau Tribe. It is the one of those who helped out the forces of evil during the Toku Hero War. Most of them were transformed into tigers in that war as an experiment to fight the heroes. But, they were unable to transformed back to their former self. The stone was used in the transformation. I think they are intending to use the stone complete the experiment."

"Nii, how did you know all of this?" Jasmine asks him.

Closing his eyes, he mutters some words, "My love is far more greater than any other love I felt in this world. For that, I proudly said, aishiteru."

The door glows and opens up slowly.

The girls is shock while Jasmine asks him again, "What is that love are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><em>The girl in yellow mutters the same words, "My love is far more greater than any other love I felt in this world. For that, I proudly said, aishiteru."<em>

_She and Hakeim kiss each other at the lips. They then broke the lips as he asks her, "Is the kiss is necessary?"_

_"No, but I always wanted to kiss you every second," she replies in a childish way._

_The girl in pink responds, "Suteki!"_

* * *

><p>"Saki, let's do this..." he whispers to himself, entering the place.<p>

The others are still clueless of how did he knows the way to open the door. Some of them overheard his whispers and questioning on who is this Saki. Yet they just follow him intot he depth of the ruin.

* * *

><p>The man in tiger skin is holding the stone as he said, "The time has come to finish up what we left. This curse shall now be removed, tomorrow!"<p>

The Rimaus roar out loud, aggreeing with his word.

He adds, "And now we shall move to our destination, in case we didn't make it in time."

The tigers move into a door as their numbers in that place are slowly decreasing. The tiger-skin man also proceeds to the door as well.

"Don't you dare going anywhere!" shouted Hakeim as he and others enter the place.

The man looks at him as he smiles, "Ah, the manly pink. I thought I recognized you somewhere."

Both pinks ask, "Manly pink?"

"Tora Yoroi! Even if your past life is sad, but I will never tolerate with you submitting the whole tribe to Black Timer's scheme!" Hakeim shouts at him.

His teammates now ask, "Black Timer! ?"

"So, you've known this?"

Hakeim said in agreement, "Yes, and I believe in the power of Paradox in making sure that his plan isn't going to happen. I also believe in my friends' power to stop you from damaging this time stream!"

"Paradox?" Sakura asks him.

Sari quickly answers, "He is the newest rider that is now located in Malaysia."

Tora responds, "Too bad, because I've prepared these for your enjoyment."

Four Rimau Titans appear from the sky and start to crushin the place. Tora quickly runs out from there.

"Damn it! He has escaped!" shouted Ken as both team changes into their respective form.

Sakura and Tatsuya slashes one of them as they teamed up together to beat it. Jasmine and Hakeim takes time damaging the others with Kevin, Sari, Ken, Chise and Kouta shoots them.

Both team lines up as they takes out their finishing buster.

**"Prowle Cannon, Earth Beam!"**

**"Drill Crusher!"**

**"Shoot!"**

The four beasts explodes.

But they are still in danger as the ruin is nearing its destruction.

"Crap, we are so dead!" Sari panics.

Suddenly the place is shot by something as a huge hole is exposed above them. A flying ship is seen out there as ropes fell down from it. The rangers quickly jump and grab it as the ship flies off from there.

* * *

><p>Hakeim and others are now inside the ship.<p>

Jasmine looks around her as she suddenly said, "Hey, I now this place! This is Gokai Galleon!"

"Gokai Galleon X," the red ranger corrected her. "This is a better version of Gokai Galleon. And also a bigger version."

The woman in pink earlier enters the place as she introduces herself, "Konnichiwa, my name is Ahim de Famille. I am the captain of this ship."

Both Hakeim and Sakura happily shouts, "Okaa-san!"

"Okaa-san?" the others confused.

Chise runs toward her teammate as she asks, "I thought you mom is Sakura Nishihori?"

"My mom was dead when I was a child. Ahim-okaa-san then adopted me and some other orphans into an orphanage. She then take care of us all."

Ahim suddenly said, "Speaking of your mom, I saw her a months before. I couldn't remember where did I saw her, though."

"What? Really?" Sakura is shock.

The ex-princess nods in agreement as Sakura starts to cry. She then uses Tatsuya's shoulder to cry on, shocking everyone nearby.

"Oookay..." Hakeim responds as he turns back to his surrogate mother, "Okaa-san, why are you here? And who's the captain of this ship?"

"I'm here because I was sent by someone I know to make sure that the stone isn't going to be used in the present. I'm also wanted to help my children in their mission as well. And right now I am the captain of this ship."

"Daaamn!" Sari said out loud. "The princess really did rampaging here. Unbelievable!"

A man in white suddenly enters the place as he bows to the captain, "Ahim-san, the altar has been located. It is situated in a village at the other side of the mountain. It might take a day to go to the place."

"Good. Then we'll go there now so that we won't be late," Ahim orders her crew as he walks out of the place. She then turns toward the juniors, "Now, I think I should introduce you guys to this ship, Gokai Galleon X."

* * *

><p>It took a while for them to walk around the ship as it is really huge. It is so huge that even the biggest base in Super Sentai couldn't match it...well, maybe the biggest moving base, of course...<p>

Anyway, the three of them are discussing about the stone.

Ahim explains, "Before, this stone was created by scientists for evil purpose. The power is stronger at night. The Rimau Tribe is about to use it to free themselves from the feline body and then use that stone to finish up the job that they are supposed to do before, to conquer the whole world. The impact upon the stone's activation is so strong that the village is going to be destroyed. If you guys want to, we can save those villagers. But you guys know that the village involved in killing most people before. You two are among the victim of the aftermath of the attacks."

"Why did you ask us?" The red ranger ask his mother. "You are the captain. You should tell your crew what do you want to do."

"It's because my time is already up."

The two juniors stand up in shock, "Eh! ?"

"I'm already 30, yet I couldn't find anyone else to carry on the name of de Famille. That's why I wanted to entrust you two and all other children I had taken care of the name. It might be nothing, but inside it is my dream. So, from now on, I'll follow all your decision because you are the new generation of Toku Hero."

"Then, you should ask our red here," Sakura points toward Hakeim. He glares at her, "I just hate it when you do that..."

"So?" Ahim ask her son. Her eyes are full of hope, hoping that he will make a wise decision.

He sighs, "I can decide, but only if you agree to get married quickly."

"What! ?" she is shocked with the statement. "But...I..."

He explains, "Even if you are now 30, but your face is still as cute as that actress named Yui Koike. I'm sure a lot of boys and men wanted to be yours. Even if that person is Uncle Joe, Uncle Eiji, Uncle Gai or any other person, I really wanted you to have a happy life, just like any other girl."

The 'mother' blushes as she rubs her head, "Er..well...if you really want me to do this..."

"It's a yes!" Sakura shouted excitedly. "Then it's decided! We are going to see Okaa-san get married!"

Hakeim nods. He then gives his decision regarding the villagers, "We are going to save them. I do still having those grudges for killing my parents, but it's not the fault of this generation. Besides, killing is badong."

"Badong?" Ahim asks him, confused.

Sakura then explains, "It is a combination for 'bad' and 'wrong'. Since killing is both, we are going to call it 'badong'."

The princess nods. She is still confused with how they came up with that kind of work.

The red ranger turns to his back, "Hey, why don't you join us in planning on how to help the villagers while taking the stone! ?"

Jasmine and others walk out of the shadow as she asks him, "Nii, how did you know that we are here? I thought our cloak device are perfect?"

"You are dealing with the professional here..."

"What profesional? You are a n00b in Prowlerangers," Sari chuckles with the statements.

Sakura is trying to defend him, "What! ? He is the..." Hakeim quickly shut her mouth with his hand and lock her hands. She struggles to escape but failed to do so. So she decide to shut her mouth, knowing how good he is in making her shut up.

Kevin lets out a statement, "I've found out that the villages down there are supporting Saizo fully. They only heard him and will not tolerate with any Toku Hero, especially us since we are his closest enemy."

"That's bad..." Ken admits.

They are taking a long time to silence and think about a way to force the villagers to be transported to somewhere safe.

Sari suddenly said, "I'll take care of it!"

"Sari? God, no!" Kevin said. The yellow agent asks with a childish manner, "Why?"

Tatsuya responds, "You are a girl good for nothing. You are not a good shooter, you failed terribly in melee, and you have a lack of patience. And you have no communicating skill."

"Believe in her," Hakeim says to his team. "I'm sure she can do it. There's a reason why she is yellow."

"There is?" she asks, clueless.

* * *

><p>Hakeim is now on top of the ship, looking at the space. Sari suddenly joins him as she asks, "May I join in?"<p>

"Sure, why not?"

She sits beside him as she sighs, "Sometimes, I wonder why did I passed the Prowle Academy in the first place. I mean, look at my results. I barely made it. I thought I was to become an engineer or something else, but I ended up becoming a Prowle Yellow."

"People are no failure. We were created by God with some useful abilities. There's no such thing as useless, good for nothing people. I always believe in that words if I were to lead some people," he speaks to her.

Sari smiles, "Nice words you got there."

"She gave it to me," he smiles back at her.

The yellow ranger looks at him, "She...who?"

He sighs as he silences, not giving an answer.

"Jasmine? Sakura? Chise? Ahim-hime?"

He is still silenced.

"Someone who is secret and yet you didn't want to tell us because it is so secret that you couldn't tell us?" Sari stands up, gasps.

_She's not half bad. _Hakeim stands up and quickly walks away from there, leaving her.

* * *

><p>The two team jumps down from the ship onto the village nearby as they are supposed to search for the altra's entrance as it is hidden among the village's buildings.<p>

"So, where should we go?" Sakura asks Hakeim. He then replies, "We leave Kevin, Ken and Sari here to ask these villagers to move away from here. We should find the entrance by the roof."

"But, I don't know parkour!" Kouta said to them. But he was ignored and the others run away from there, starts to search for the entrance.

What Bouken Blue said is true. The buildings' locations in the village are vary. One need to know parkour if they ever wanted to use the roof to scout for something.

Sari quickly does her job as she shouts at the villagers, "Everyone, you need to run away from here! This place will be in danger soon!"

"Who are you to yell at us suddenly and tell us to leave our dear village? And how did you find this place?" one of the villagers asks her.

Kevin wanted to open his mouth, but Sari speaks first, "We are part of Super Sentai."

A lot of chatters are heard around the place. It seems they despised the three's appearance.

"Curse you three for showing your face here in this village. Toku Heroes brings nothing but destructions! Our old villages are the vicimts of those destructions! We despised you guys so much!"

Sari responds, "What is your proof that it was Toku Heroes that destroyed your villages! I came from that village and I saw the whole destruction with my own eyes! How does it started, the whole war, I've seen it all!"

Kevin is shocked. Sari never told them about her origin. She first came into the the academy alone and hardly making any friends before. It was thanks to Jasmine that they are now a team.

The yellow ranger continues, "It was thanks to that Legion of Destructor that causes all of this! They used you guys for their own sake! And now you are being used by Saizo Kano because your village is nearby the altar! Can't you see through that?"

There is a long moment of silence.

* * *

><p>Hakeim and others are parkouring on the rooftops of the buildings swiftly, except for Kouta who had trouble jumping to the right side of the buildings. If you want to have a safe parkour on rooftops, you should have a some skills to predict which one is safe enough for you to land on, if you are at a place that have weak surfaces all over the places.<p>

_(The author knows nothing about parkour. Please forgive him)_

Kouta then accidentally lands on a weaker part of the roof and fell straight into a...hole. The others realized it and jumps straight into it as well.

Hakeim looks around the tunnel as he said, "Hm, I always thought that the secret entrance is at the edge of the village."

Chise suddenly asks, "Hey, are those Rimaus gonna come to this village as well? Aren't we should protect them all at the outside of the village rather than going into the altar?"

"There are two different entrances to the altar. The first on is in this village. This entrance has the shortest distance from the ruin, but there is too many traps and bridges. The second one is further and time-taking but the surface is flat and safe. Those Rimaus are too many so Tora might wanted all of them to survive if he ever thinking of conquering the world."

Jasmine glares at him as she suspiciously asks, "Nii, how did you know all of this?"

"Err...research?"

He starts to slowly walk away from there.

* * *

><p>Nearby from there, Kiseki is using a binocular to spy on the village. She then turns toward Saizo, who is relaxing nearby, "Saizo-sama, it looks like the rangers are trying to influence the villagers."<p>

"It's fine. It's not like we are going to lose a lot if they ever betray us," Saizo calmly replies.

* * *

><p>Tora and his horde of Rimaus are marching in a thick jungle. They suddenly stop as the leader walks forward to inspect a huge tree. A moment later, he chants some gibberish and a huge hole appears on it.<p>

The army of tigers waste no time to enter it.

* * *

><p>"Saizo-sama will never betray us! He is the nicest person we've ever met!"<p>

Sari shouts back at that person, "Nice doesn't mean he is a good person! You cannot judge book its cover! Sometimes you just have to follow your heart and decide who to trust! And I've follow mine and decided that Toku Hero is the one who helped saved this planet and its fellow citizen from further destruction!"

A long moment of silence came again.

A man walks out from the crowd as he asks her, "Say, what's your name, lady?"

"Sari. Sari Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki family, huh? They are the most respectable family in our village. And they helped out the Toku Hero..."

The man turns toward the crowd as he said, "We should leave this place immediately. Bring your stuff along and run away from here. We are going to rebuilt our village at somewhere safer."

The crowd cheers out loud as Sari feels satisfied.

* * *

><p>Hakeim and others are still running toward the altar while avoiding traps and other stuffs. They finally jumps out of a bridge and lands somewhere open. The red ranger then shoots out flare to the open sky as it's explodes.<p>

The Gokai Galleon X are gliding calmly at the sky as a red flare is seen not far from there.

A man shouts, "Ahim-san, the signal is shot."

"Analyze the place," the princess replies.

After a while, the same man said, "There is an altar in a city hidden from the radar. I am going to show it to the screen."

"Please."

The screen in front of them shows an image of a cityas Ahim is shocked, "My god, it's the same city that terroized those village before!"

"This place again!" Sakura grins as Hakeim taps her shoulder. Both of them nod at each other as the two and thier team rushes into the place.

Entering the hall, the Rimaus are already there.

"You're too slow, rangers!" shouted Tora. "Manly pink, you're dissapointing me!"

He shoots a huge beam toward them as Hakeim takes out a brush and slashes a kanji says 'Deflect' in front of him. The beam shoves away from there, shocking the team.

"What was that, Nii?" Jasmine asked him.

"Let's do it, guys!"

At the same time, a group of Rimaus are charging toward the village as Sari, Kevin and Ken are readying with their device.

"Ready!"

**"ID Insert! ID Start!"**

**"Boukenger, Start Up!"**

The two teams transform into their own respective suits.

**"Mission Start, Prowle Red!"**

**"Target Lock, Prowle Pink!"**

**"Weapon On, Prowle Blue!"**

**"Ammo Readied, Prowle Green!"**

**"Finish Set, Prowle Yellow!"**

**"Protecting the universe from any destruction! We are, Alpha Team, Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!"**

**"The Deep Adventurer, Bouken Pink!"**

**"The High Adventurer, Bouken Blue!"**

**"The Strong Adventurer, Bouken Yellow!"**

**"The Dazzling Adventurer, Bouken Silver!"**

**"This is our infinite Bouken Spirit, Gogo Sentai Boukenger!"**

"Damn you, rangers! How can you guys so persistent! ?" shouted Tora as he chants something.

The whole city restructures itself as guns, turrets and cannon appears at each of the building.

A man in the ship shouts, "The city are ready to fire at us!"

"Brace for impact!" shouted Ahim as she stands up. She takes out a phone and a key as she inserts the key into the phone, **"Gokai Change!"**

_GOOOOOOOKAIGER!_

She then takes out an anchor-like key and inserts it into her phone.

_GOOOOOOOKAI PINK: GOLD MODE!_

A shield with a lot of pink, white and black faces on it appears on her body as she shouts, "We are going to assist them with everything we have!"

Ahim then flicks a switch and her seat is then transported into a hole below her and ended up in a single cockpit.

**"Gokai Galleon X, Launching!"**

* * *

><p>The fights split up into parts. Sari, Kevin and Ken fight those Rimaus at the village. Tatsuya and Sakura fight those at some building. Kouta, Chise and Jasmine fights some other Rimaus somewhere at an open field while Hakeim rushes toward Tora with his own Rimaus.<p>

Tatsuya jumps from a brick wall toward some Rimaus and slashes them several time. He then activates his Prowle Saber and shouts, **"Strike Branding!" **while slashes them with a powerful slash. Sakura climbs a wall with her wall run skill, does a backflip and shoots some Rimaus. She uses her Survi Blade Gun Mode and Hydro Shooter as dual gun and spams them on Rimaus around her, which is a 'wow' if you think about it because Hydro Shooter is incredibly heavy.

The two reunites with Tatsuya takes out his lancer and jumps toward the Rimaus while Sakura aims toward them.

**"Shooter Hurricane!"**

**"Strike Extreme!"**

Sakura shoots out a beam as Tatsuya stabs them with a powerful force.

Kouta and Chise uses their personal weapons; a turbine and two scoops as Bouken Blue blows those tigers toward Chise to finish them off. Jasmine jumps above them and throws her cards to some random place, damaging some around them.

**"Survi Blade: Sniper Scope!"**

**"Flame Throws!"**

The three shoots toward Rimaus around them while standing side by side in circle.

Sari, Kevin and Ken are shooting those Rimaus everywhere they can while splitting up. Those villages are like a maze.

Sari decides to jump onto a roof and spams toward those Rimaus like what professional would do to noobs.

Kevin and Ken jumps in front of her.

**"Blue Shot!"**

**"Saga Sniper!"**

Those two shoots at the same time, destroying almost all RImaus.

Samepro appears suddenly with Gructs nearby as he shouts, "It looks like I found mice here!"

Sari waste no time and jumps on her male companions' shoulders and shoots them with her sniper rifle. She then charges her weapon until it reaches maximum output.

**"Nature's Roar!"**

She shoots a one-shot kill toward the shark while those Gructs got effected as well.

Hakeim slashes the RImaus around him with his sword and charges his sword with his brace. He then spins around and hits them with a huge circle waves, **"Red Slash!"**

He turns his attention toward Tora and readies with his sword. Tora smirks as he slowly mutates into a tiger. The tiger's skin looks more of an armor.

"Manly pink, you can never stop me from achieving my owd dream!" Tora shouts as he shoots thunder right out from his staff.

Hakeim dodges it by rolls sideway and to the front. He then rushes toward him with his sword in his hand. Before the blade could hit him, Tora jumps away while shooting flames toward him.

The two jumps to the higher ground and a mano-o-mano fight begin.

* * *

><p>The Gokai Galleon X are shooting at the city's defense mechanism as the ship is overpowered by the sheer force of the huge city.<p>

"Damn it, what should we do!" shouted one of the crew.

Ahim isn't listening to their words as she is busy looking for her beloved children, "Sakura, Hakeim, where are you?"

"Incoming!"

A huge cannon ball nearly hits them when suddenly...

_MAAAGIRANGER!_

A red dragon appears out of the ship, shooting the cannon.

_DEEEEKARANGER!_

_GEEEKIRANGER!_

_GAAAAORANGER!_

_GOOOOSEIGER!_

_HUUURRICANGER!_

_BOOOOOUKENGER!_

A red and white police car, a red tiger, a blue jaguar, a yellow cheetah, a violet wolf, a white rhino, a red lion, a bunch of disembodied heads, a small green robot and a huge robot appear as well and starts beating the crap out of the city.

Gokai Pink Gold Mode stands up as she shouts, "I'm going to help them!" She then jumps out of her seat.

* * *

><p>Hakeim is slashing Tora, who is now using his claws and ravagely fights the manly pink. Prowle Red jumps high and slashes him, but two Rimau Titan came into the scene, crashing him onto the wall. He pushes one of them and shoots the other one with his brace, but got electrocuted by Tora.<p>

Ahim appears into the scene and grabs Hakeim away from the line of an upcoming fire by Tora. Her son looks at her as he speaks, "Okaa-san, what are you doing here?"

"You go fight him. I'll distract these two giant," she said to him as he obeys her and charges toward Tora, separating both fight.

Ahim takes out both of her Gokai Gun and Gokai Spear Gun Mode and dual shoots the two titan. One of them steps on the floor several times and the ceiling starts to crumble. A roof is about to hit her, but a red figure appears and saved her in time by shooting fireballs out of his spinner.

She turns to her right toward her saviour as she cries out loud, "Eiji-san!"

The figure, Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDoru, who is also known as Eiji Hino, nods at her as he joins her.

OOO flies toward one of the Titans and crashes onto it and brings him to the blue sky. He then throws the brute and shoots him several time with fireballs. He then gives roundhouse kicks and shoots him with his peafowl's tails. Eiji grabs a circular object and scans his belt.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

He does a backflip and aims his drop kick toward the Titan with his talons open up. He then crashes it onto the titan and releasing the grip. He then takes out his three red medals from the belt into the spinner and scans it one more time.

_GIGA SCAN!_

Engulfs in a huge fire that shape like a bird, he crashes the Titan straight onto the ground. THe Titan explodes upon impact.

Back to Ahim, she is single-handedly beating the Titan with her Gokai Saber in an upside down position and Gokai Spear Trident Mode. She beats that thing up with both blades several times and finishes it up with her gun.

Jumping away from there, she inserts two keys into both her gun and saber.

_FINAL WAAAAAVE!_

Ahim shoots and slashes powerful attacks as the two connect into one more powerful attack and strikes the titan. She then inserts a key into the spear.

_FINAL WAAAAVE!_

She jumps toward it and lands toward the titan with 15 different rangers' silhouettes are seen executing their attacks along with her. The titan explodes.

* * *

><p>Back to Hakeim, the fight between him and Tora is now on top of the altar. Prowle Red jumps onto the tiger with his sword as they clashes blades. He then kicks him and crashes him deeper into the building.<p>

Hakeim decides to jumps and lands on the ground while charging his weapon one more time. Shinken Pink and Prowle Red with a black vest's silhouettes appear behind him and- wait! Why is that Shinken Pink has no skirt? Wait...don't tell me...

Either way, the three raise their sword and slashes a huge slash that reaches the top of the altar, **"Tamashii Slash!"**

The altar is cut into two and destroyed.

All of the team gather as they look at the altar. Hakeim suddenly said, "Call your mechas, because there will be an epic robot battle."

A huge robotic monster came out from the land and starts to attack the rangers, but Gokai Galleon X manages to shoot it down. At the same time Agent-O and Boukenger's robot, DaiBouken are already formed.

**"Agent-O, Battle In!"**

**"Finish, DaiBouken, First Gear In!"**

The two robot is trying to fight the evil robot that looks like a huge tiger with a lion as its right gauntlet and a white tiger as its left gauntlet. It's name is Torabo.

Agent-O slashes it several times before the sword is grabbed and gets punched at the chest. DaiBouken arrives and hits it with his own sword.

Torabo starts to punch the two robot with its gauntlets. The lion head shoots out a fireball while the white tiger head shoots snow ball toward the two robots and pushes them away and crashes onto some buildings.

"Guys!" shouted Ahim, who is already inside her cockpit, and now beside her is Eiji. Gokai Galleon X arrives to shoot Torabo, but it seems the skin is too thick.

She takes out a pink key and inserts it into her keyhole at the sterring. The same red dragon appears and shoots fireballs toward the tiger, but Torabo shoots out a huge ice beam toward the dragon, causing it to explodes.

"Damn it!" Sakura shouts in anger. "How should we defeat this thing! ?"

Hakeim sits in silence for a while.

For some reason, the place around him turns into a some kind of yellow bedroom. The girl that appeared in his memories are there, sitting on the bed.

"Saki," he turns toward her and slowly walks toward the girl. "What should I do?"

The girl, Saki smiles at him as the place starts to return back to normal.

"Busou."

"Eh?" the four Prowlerangers look at him. Sari asks him, "What are you talking about?"

Without any other words, Hakeim takes out a blank card and inserts it into the slot. The slot shines brightly.

A red and white jet appears out of nowhere and crashes onto Torabo.

Chise shouts in excited, "It's Gogo Jet!"

"But, isn't Gogo Jet was destroyed years ago in the Toku Hero War?" Kouta asks her.

Agent-O stands up and jumps toward the jet.

**"Forceful Busou!"**

The jet de-attaches its wings and attache sit onto the back of Agent-O. The body of the jet becomes the new head for Agent-O.

**"Jet Agent-O, Battle In!"**

Eiji taps Ahim's shoulder as he hands her a red key, "Use this, Ahim-chan."

The princess nods and uses the key, **"Kamen Rider OOO Key, Set!"**

The ship is then engulfs in a huge fire. The flame is then disappears with a red hawk, a blue orca, a green stag bettle, a yellow lion, a violet Pteradactyl, a white rhino, a brown snake and a black scorpion are stuck on the ship.

**"Finish, OOO Galleon X!"**

DaiBouken rises and rushes toward the scene as well. It uses its sword to cut the Torabo's left gauntlet while Jet Agent-O slashes the other one with their sword from the sky. The animals on OOO Galleon X shoots a lot of stuff toward the tiger robot; fire, water, lightning, wind, ice, wave, boulder, poison.

**"Adventure Drive!"**

DaiBouken slashes a great slash with their sword.

Ahim spins the key more and the animals shines, **"Gokai Scanning Charge!" **The animals shoot out their own elemental attacks and damaging Torabo more.

"Let's do it!" shouted Hakeim as he inserts a card.

**"Sky Darkness Slash!"**

Jet Agent-O grabs Torabo and flies high to the sky. It then throws it downward and slashes it with his powerful, dark fire-engulfed slash.

Torabo is then destroyed in a huge explosion.

* * *

><p>Hakeim and the others are now inside the altar, searching for the Uranium Moon Stone. The stone is missing during the fight with Tora earlier.<p>

As they look around the place, Sari suddenly shouts, "I think I found it!" She takes out a shiny stone out of a rabble as Souta quickly scans it. "It is the stone."

The yellow ranger then turns toward Hakeim, "So? Should we bring it home, or should we give it to them."

"Sakura?" Hakeim asks his 'sister' for her own answer.

The pink adventurer smiles as she said, "SGS will do nothing to make this stone useful. This Precious will only become an artifact. Take it. I hope Prowle Agent will do something better with it. Besides, you are the main heroes in this story, right?"

Hakeim smiles as Jasmine grabs the stone from Sari's hand and keeps it inside her bag.

Sakura suddenly said, "Tatsuya, your skills you've shown just now are formidable. And we Boukengers are still searching for our new Bouken Red and Bouken Black. Would you like to join us for adventures?"

Shocked, he turns away while saying, "Er...I don't think I want to change my profesison right now...Besides, I don't like being red or black."

"What about green?"

"Eh?"

Sakura puts her hand around his left arm, "Bouken Green?"

Hakeim notices something as he walks toward Tatsuya, "This is how she gets Matsuomi to become the last Bouken Red."

"What! ? No! No!" shouted Tatsuya as he struggles to escape from Sakura. Jasmine, Kevin and the rest of Boukengers are teasing those two.

Hakeim walks away from the hall first as Sari quickly catches him up. She then asks him, "So, should you tell me who is that mysterious girl?"

"Maybe next time..."

The two walks out of the place, leaving the others and enters Prowle Transport.

Gokai Galleon X are soaring calmly at the sky as Ahim and Eiji are looking at the ruin from the lookout.

"They have grown up, didn't they?" Eiji asks her.

She smiles as she replies, "They are. And soon we are nothing but names."

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. And Ahim is freaking old, isn't she? Yet she is still a MILF!<strong>

**Now, in this world, anything can be random. For example, the existance of Yui Koike, Ahim's actress who is in this world waaay younger than the princess. And those two are never related. And Gokaiger is never a TV series.**

**Next: Hakeim is seen with a prostitute and it is said that the b***h is also from the orphanage. Also, Saizo and Kiseki appears to challenge the rangers.**


	6. Blue Sky

Blue Sky

The Prowlerangers are now back at their base. The stone is now kept in Mia's office, where every science stuff is kept safely in there.

Hakeim is hanging out at the lounge. He is speaking to someone through his phone.

Jasmine and others are looking at him. Sari suddenly said, "You know, we really need to get out together sometimes. We didn't know much about him."

"You're right," Kevin agrees. "It's good to know each other. That way, we can create a good teamwork."

Tatsuya gets excited, "So? When do we get started?"

"Nii isn't finished yet," Jasmine points at the red ranger.

Hakeim is still speaking to someone, "Hey, isn't that you are still in working hour? Why are you still not hang up?"

A female voice is heard from the other side, "No customer yet. Hey, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" he asks. He suddenly stands up, startling the other rangers. He then hangs up his phone and turns to his team, "Guys, I need to go somewhere. If anything, just let me know okay?"

He quickly runs away from there.

* * *

><p>Saizo and Kiseki are at their office. They are reading some file as Kiseki points out, "Sir, this man says he needs to increase his power."<p>

"Tell him we can't. We still have no good material for that purpose," Saizo smirks.

Kiseki makes a phone call as she speaks, "Hello?"

A male voice is heard, "Hey, can I have power boost now?"

"I'm sorry, but you are the one who made the selection before. Be grateful to what Saizo-sama gave to you."

"If I can't get power boost, then I will destroy your office!" the man threatens.

Saizo sighs, "Such persistent. He will lead himself to his own trap."

Kiseki smiles. She then speaks to the man, "If you can defeat at least one Prowleranger, we will consider your request."

"Fine then!"

The hangs up in anger as Kiseki sighs, "Some people just being so ungrateful."

"What can we do? Most of the participants are like that," Saizo responds.

* * *

><p>Hakeim is walking at a park. He then saw the same sushi cart he went before in chapter 1 and walk toward it.<p>

The sushi seller saw him coming and walks out, cheerfully shouting, "Welcome, Hakeim! It's been a long time!"

The seller puts a stool as the red ranger sits on it. Beside him is a girl wearing blue cap and a plain pale pink shirt.

"Aoi," he speaks to her. She nods, "Hakeim..."

* * *

><p>The other rangers are standing in front of Hakeim's room. They are trying to hack the lock on the room, which using numbers and letters as codes.<p>

Sari looks at them all, "Hey, do you have any idea what code he used?" The other shakes their head.

Jasmine responds, "Even though we were friends, but he never really spoke much about himself."

Kevin tries to input a word 'PROWLERED' but it is denied. Tatsuya inputs 'IAMARED' but no result given. Sari then inputs 'JASMINE' but also denied. Jasmine looks at the yellow ranger, "I don't think I am THAT important to become a password."

The four take their time to think again.

* * *

><p>Aoi and Hakeim are eating their sushi cheerfully. He then stares at her as she shows a false smile at him.<p>

He do realized it, but he decides to be quiet for a while. He then speaks, "I met Okaa-san."

"Really?" Aoi turns toward him. Her eyes are full of hope. He sighs as he mentions, "But she is travelling with Gokai Galleon X."

Her face looks down in a disappointment.

"Aoi!" a male voice is heard as the two looks around them.

An alligator-like monster are standing in front of them, "Aoi, are you trying to run away again! ?"

Hakeim stands up as he said, "Aoi, run. I'll talk to you later."

She obeys him by running away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Mia is walking at a corridor as she encouters the four rangers that are still trying to figure out how to open the door. She asks them, "What in the world are you guys doing?"<p>

"Trying to hack his door so that we can infiltrate his room," Jasmine straight forwardly replies before realizing that she just blew up their actions. She quickly informs the others. The four stop their actions.

Mia shakes her head, "How could you. You guys could have asked me to hack it easily. You know I'm a good hacker, right?"

Tatsuya stares someplace else, muttering, "Well, consider that you might not interested in this kind of act..."

"By the way, there is a Product fighting with Hakeim right now."

"WHAT! ?" shouted the four as they run away from there.

* * *

><p>Prowle Red is slashing the R-type Wanipro with his sword several times. The gator jumps and attacks him with his tail. This causes him to be sent to the ground.<p>

Wanipro is then get shot by lasers as the four came into the scene. Jasmine heps him stand up as she said, "Let's finish this guy!"

"Wait! I wanted to ask him something first!" he said to his teammate, but Tatsuya and Sari is already charge toward the alligator.

A huge roar is felt as everyone is sent crashes to a wall. Saizo and Kiseki are walking toward the scene as he said, "Halt this fight."

Wanipro stands up as he runs away from there. Hakeim tires to chase, but a greenish tail hits him back to the wall.

The tail came from Kiseki as it enters her right hand. The rangers stand on their feet as Saizo speaks to them, "I'm here to test you rangers' abilities for the next fights."

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asks them. "Do you think this is a some kind of game?"

Kiseki chuckles, "We just wanted to know if you are up for the future battles you guys might have to face. If one of you guys managed to hurt both of us even a bit, We'll let you beat up your enemies anyhow you want to."

Hakeim looks away from a while as he is wondering. _Fight? Test? Is this what Saki told me before?_

He walks toward them with his sword in his hand as he said, "Bring it on!"

Saizo's eyes turn reptile-like and slowly changes into a black dragon-like monster called R-type Ryuupro. Kiseki lets out her tail appears out of her hand as she changes into a green snake-like monster called R-type Basilipro.

The red ranger charges toward Saizo as Kiseki hold him by whipping him with her tail. He dodges it but gets hit by another one. Saizo then blows some fireballs toward him, burning him alive.

"Nii!" shouted Jasmine as the others came to help. Kevin slashes a 'Water' card on his weapon and shoots water out of it toward the burning red.

Hakeim jumps out of the fire and shoots the snake. Jasmine came into the fight as well by throwing her cards toward the snake. Tatsuya strikes Saizo with his spear but his wings deflect the attack. Sari tries to shoot him from behind but his tail got in the way. HIs dragon skin seems to be impenetrable.

Saizo roars and pushed them away. Kiseki whips her arms some more and all of the rangers are sent to the ground. A huge crack is seen below them, as if a meteor just hit the place.

Hakeim stands up as Kiseki feels impressed, "Eh, aren't you a stubborn one?"

His Prowle Brace glows orange as he releases a red wave appears arround him. He then shouts out loud, causing the wave to ripples roughly around him. Saizo and Kiseki's skin are cut a bit.

Saizo smirks and turns away from them, followed by his assistant. He walks away from there before speaks to them all, "My name is Saizo Kano, and I am looking forward on the day that we could fight with each other."

The two disappears into the thin air as the rangers de-transform. The four are shocked with what Hakeim just did.

Jasmine proceeds to ask him, "Nii, what was that just now?"

He ignores her as he walks away from there, "I need to find her..."

Disappearing from their sight, Sari speaks out, "Where is he going?"

Jasmine follows him from behind, "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>The four follow him slowly from behind as Hakeim walks around buildings. He then turns into an alleyway as the four stop their movement.<p>

Sari whispers to them all, "Isn't that's the way to a red-light district?"

The four, especially Jasmine gets nervous as the leader said, "I'm sure he is not that kind of person."

The four continue their movement.

The red ranger enters a tunnel as the four follow them into it.

The next thing they know is that there are at a some kind of town under the huge tunnel. The place has gambling places, prostitution and bars.

"I'm so shocked that he actually knew this place," Tatsuya looks around them.

The four have been working as Prowlerangers there for a year. Even though they never enter the place, Land of Dragon's Nest, they knew its existance. But how did Hakeim knew about it? And why did he goes there?

The four keep following him until he stops at a prostitution. He then enters it as Jasmine gasps out loud, "Nii is entering that place? Is he...going to..."

"I'll find out," said Tatsuya as he weras a green fedora and enters the place.

* * *

><p>The place seems to be filled with girls wearing revealing clothes. Tatsuya carefully walks behind Hakeim without him knowing it as the girls wave at them.<p>

The red ranger walks toward an old man as he whispers to him, "Is Aoi Sora is here?"

"You're in luck! She's free today!" the man happily replies, "That will be 130,000 per head."

_130,000 per head! ?_Tatsuya thought in his mind. _Damn, she's must be one popular girl here!_

Hakeim hands him a bag of money as the man leads him to the girl he is looking for. The red ranger turns toward Tatsuya as he said, "Tatsuya, let's go."

He follows the man before realizing something, "How did you know it's me?" Hakeim smiles as the two follow the old man.

The enters a room as Aoi, the girl earlier, is wearing a hot red revealing dress. She is sitting on the bed with an inappropriate manner.

The two takes a sit as Tatsuya quickly asks Hakeim, "So, what are you doing here?"

He explains, "Aoi Sora here is my friend from the same orphanage I came from. I usually contact anyone from the orphanage for some informations about something. But then she told me that she was attacked by something. I bet that croc we fough just now is that something."

He turns toward Aoi, "So, did you do something that you thought might be the cause for that attack?"

Aoi looks at the ground as she explains, "Hakeim, you know the reason why I worked as a hooker, right? I have an uncontrolable desire for men. But recently I saw a bright light and the next thing I know is that I am no longer felt like that. Those desire was gone for some reason. So, I wanted to quit from this job, but that old man, Goro Hideyuki, the pimp here, isn't letting me to do such thing. And I heard some other prostitutes that wanted to quit were attacked by a monster and was admitted to hospital. They are still in coma until now."

She grabs Hakeim's arm as she leans at him, "I'm scared..."

He sighs, "You were effected by that Moon Stone that terrorized our villages. Your desires were its effect. And since that stone was recovered by us, most of us were recovered. I'm sure you are one of those lucky people."

Tatsuya asks him, "What are we supposed to do? I saw a lot of guard around here and they might help this Goro person. We can't hurt normal human."

"It seems what you normal units learned and what private sector learned before is different," Hakeim smirks, "I despise this place so much, so I will beat this place up to make sure my 'sister' here is safely walks out of this hell."

The three stands up as Tatsuya quickly asks him, "May I ask what do you mean by private sector?"

"If I tell you, would you promised me not to tell them until I decide to let it out of my mouth?" he asks back.

* * *

><p>Jasmine is getting impatient as she said, "Why is he taking so long? Don't tell me he is enjoying in that place as well?"<p>

Sari grins, "I'm going to kill that Tatsuya if he really did it."

A huge explosion is heard as Prowle Red and Prowle Green jumps out of there. The red ranger kicks and punches some of the guards there as Tatsuya helps Aoi runs away from there.

Jasmine runs toward the scene, "Nii, what are you doing! ? We are not supposed to destroy this place or hurt these civilians!"

"Sorry, but I am not bounded by your rules!" shouted Hakeim as he grabs a guard and throws him into a river. "I have my own rules to follow."

The old man, Goro Hideyuki, walks out of the place, shouting, "Where are you thinking of bringing my workers to, huh! ?"

"Just fired her already, Goro!" Hakeim jumps to Goro and grabs his collar, "Or should I call you R-type Wanipro?"

Goro immediately changes into the Alligator Product as he calls out Gructs to attack the red ranger. The red ranger takes out his sword and slashing those gructs.

He then raises his hand upward while shouting, "Activate booster system!"

A jet appears out of his brace and his boots as he flies out of the place, not before shooting down every single building there.

Wanipro jumps out of the place as Hakeim wrestles him with a piledriver onto the ground. He then lands somewhere nearby his transformed team.

Sari shouts in obnoxious, "Cool! I want to fly to!" She does the same with her brace, but it doesn't respond. She puts down her brace in a disappointment.

The five then shouts, **"Protecting the universe from any destruction! We are, Alpha Team, Forceful Sentai Prowleranger!"**

Hakeim walks forward to the alligator as he said, "I despised you for having every single person that came to your shop have a sinful fun time. Women are not for sale. And I despised you the most for not letting them having their own life without making any adultery! For that, I am not gonna let you go!"

Hakeim takes out Red Sword and charges up his weapon to the fullest. He then shouts, **"Red Slash!" **and slashes a huge red wave toward the Wanipro, cutting him down.

He then takes out Prowle Cannon as Jasmine asks in shock, "Are yo going to kill him?"

"Like every single Product we defeated before, he is going to fall down!" he shouts, inserts five cards; Fire, Water, Wood, Wind and Gold into the cannon. He then shoots a huge five-colored beam toward the croc, destroying him immediately.

From nearby, Kiseki and Saizo are at a restaurant. She looks at her master, "That impact he made before just destroying the enlarging system inside that crocodile."

"Just let him die. It's not like I'm gonna let him growing and getting beaten up again," said Saizo, enjoying his fresh orange.

The five de-transform as Aoi quickly hugs Hakeim, "Thanks for helping me out there."

Hakeim pushes her away as he said, "Sorry, but I am not available for you to hug me right now."

Aoi makes a childish face as she tries to hug him as he runs away from there. She then chases him as the two play around the place.

"What is he doing?" Sari asks Tatsuya as he replies, "Who cares."

In his mind, he mutters, _I can't believe he had faced that kind of stuff before. I just wish he won't be stray too far from what he is right now."_

The rangers walk away from there as Hakeim and Aoi is now missing from the scene.

* * *

><p>Back to the base, Jasmine, Sari, Tatsuya and Kevin is in front of the room as they are still trying to hack the door. But now, they are in the upperhand as Mia is easily hacking the room.<p>

The door is open as the four quickly enters it as Mia flicks the switch to light the room. They are shock as the place looks neat, as if there is no one stays there. Not even a single trace can be seen there.

Mia then asks them, "Is he even sleeps here?" Jasmine quickly answers, "But, this is the red ranger's room, isn't it?"

Sari mutters, "I'm sure I showed him around the place before."

Hakeim walks past them as Mia quickly pulls his arm, "Hakeim, I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Where did you slept before?"

He startled, "At the hangar? I thought my room is just at the front of Mia's room?"

Mia is shocked, "Really? No wonder I always saw you every morning. I thought that you are stalking me."

Jasmine walks toward him, "Why did you sleep there?"

"I have my own reason," said Hakeim as he walks away from there.

* * *

><p>Somehwere in a room, Hakeim opens up a piece of paper. He gets that paper from Aoi when she tries to hug him before.<p>

_They are coming_

_Who are they? _He is startled with the words. _Don't tell me it's...them?_

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. Short. No idea why am I doing this stupid filler.<strong>

**Next chapter: Extra hero revealed. Arashi has some serious business with some angels calling him hybrid. The boss gets pissed and show his true color.**


	7. He Is The Boss

I'm The Boss For Something

_IPPITSU SOUJOU!_

_CHANGE CARD! TENSOU!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Arashi opens up his eyes in the middle of the night as he sweats a lot. He then looks at his back as a huge scar is shown behind him. He felt a bit of pain in there.

"Even years after that, this still feels hurt," he whispers to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Prowlerangers are hanging out at their lounge as they are playing Ludo with Hakeim is teaming up with Jasmine facing off others with their own respective colors.

Mia walks into the scene as she is looking at letters she just took out from the mail box. Sari saw her and excitedly walks toward her, "So, any new letters for anyone?"

Mia responds, "I got two. It's just from two of my subscribed magazines. It's not a letter from someone and the magazines are not porn," She glares at her, who is seen opening up her mouth, trying to ask. She then continues, "And all other is just about bills. And one for Hakeim and the other is for Captain."

Sari quickly pulls out Hakeim's letter (the one in pink envelope) as she said, "I have an inspection to do."

Hakeim is then pulling the letter away from her, "And the inspection should be made by me alone." Sari turns towar dhim as she asks, "Who is Mika?"

Everyone there look at him, leaving him startled and silenced. He quickly responds, "My bedfellow. I just love everytime we did it on the bed. We can even did the same somewhere else."

Jasmine chuckles, "Bad adult jokes. Nii always made one."

Arashi enters the place as he friendly said, "Hey, guys. What's up?'

"Captain, this is for you," said Mia, handing over the letter. Arashi takes it from her as he looks at it for a while. His eyes is then widen as he walks away from there.

Fortunately, no one notices him as they are busy trying to make Hakeim spills out his secret about the girl named Mika.

"Just tell us already!" shouted Sari as she is pulling the letter of from him. Hakeim grabs it and makes a quick run from there with everyone chasing after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi enters his own room as he looks at the letter, hesitate to open it up. But of course, few minutes later, he did open it up and read it.

_Arashi nii-san, how are you there? I'm just fine here. Samurai-tachi treat me very well. It has been a long time since we have ever met. I mean, working here in Hawaii is really busy. I hope being Prowlerangers isn't too much for you._

_For no reason that Gedoushou loves going to this place. Those Nanashi are so annoying with their "naa" words coming out of their mouth. God, I hate all of them! It's not like the Ayakashi always came out._

_Hey, did you know the address for ototou? His work with Rescue Aqua is so busy that I could not ask him his address._

_Mom always asked, when will you ever going home. She knows that you are still upset, but that thing is already 3 years ago. Leave it alone just like that! Every old stuff should not be remembered!_

_Your super cute sister,  
>Hanabi<em>

"This girl...she sure talks a lot," Arashi sighs. That is his sister, Hanabi Hanaori, currently in Hawaii as Shinken Yellow.

He throws the letter toward the table and sits on his nice comfortable bed, "It's easy for her to talk. It's not like she is the one who have to bear everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiseki and Saizo is now walking at a park. Kiseki plucks a flower as she said to her master, "Hey, is there any other way to create a powerful Product without needing for human body?"

"I hope so, but not yet it seems."

The two walk past children as the kids' voices can be heard out loud.

One of them shouts, "Hey, did you guys believe in angels?"

"Yes! Angels are the one that are located at the sharp point between two sides, right?"

"No, that's angles. Angels are the one that have wings and halos and help us whenever we are in trouble."

A man then ruin the conversation, "From what I heard, angels are the one that kidnap your mom everytime you guys went to sleep, torture her that causes her to get bruises somewhere on their body."

The kids start to cry, except for one boy, who mutters, "I see. I always blamed my alcoholic dad for my mom's conditions."

The man looks straight toward the boy as he said, "You are one slow kid, aren't you?"

He nods.

"Why don't you just join in those kids and cry together?"

The boy nods again and starts to cry, running away from there.

Kiseki turns toward the man, "Ah, Yohiro-sensei. You are such a bad doctor."

The man, Yohiro walks toward Kiseki, tries to kiss her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet Miss Tani here..."

"No need for kissing-hand formality," she quickly pulls her hand away, "Only the one worthy enough can kiss mine."

"Even _him?"_

"Because he is worthy. He is a champion," She smirks as Saizo speaks out, "Well, I hope you would do something useful for us like what you said before. Then you can get some upgrade."

Yohiro smirks as he walks away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Owh, come on, Hakeim!" Sari said as the five (including Mia) are banging on his door. They have been wasting ten minutes trying to persuade him to read his letter.

Tatsuya suddenly said, "Wait, why are we trying so hard just to read his private letter?"

Jasmine then responds, "Well, does the fact that we know nothing about him helps?"

"Make sense," he looks away. He already knew his backstory.

Inside the room, Hakeim opens up the letter as he reads it.

_Dear my favorite Onee-chan,_

"Why can't she correct her Japanese pronoun before posting this letter?"

Jasmine's voice is heard from outside, "If you don't want to open this door, Mia will hack it to open it!"

The door opens up as Hakeim looks directly at them, "Why must you guys interfere my privacy?"

"Because we know nothing about you!" Sari said to his face, "As a team, we should know each other very well!"

He glares at them, "Owh, really? Did you guys know each others very well?"

Jasmine then mentions, "Well, all five of us including Mia-san joined the Alpha team at the same time. And captain..."

The five silence, looking at the ceiling. Mia then speaks, "We...didn't really know him, right?"

Kevin concludes, "He didn't really hang out with us most of the time."

"I'm always thinking that he is somehow related to Shinken Yellow since his surname is Hanaori, but that is just a name. There's a lot of people out there named Hanaori," said Tatsuya.

Hakeim thought for a while. The Shinken Yellow he met before is a girl.

Mia then raises her hand, "I heard that he is a Prowle Red in some team."

Hakeim smirks, "Why did you really need to know about me when you didn't even know someone who have been with you longer than me?"

"Hey, that's cold," Sari stares at him as Jasmine speaks up, "But, we were friends, right?"

"Just for one month, and that is thanks to your brother."

"Owh, that's actually right," She felt disappointed.

Hakeim took this chance to run away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi, wearing a dark red shirt underneath a black jacket, walks around the street. He looks around the place, looking at people wasting their time with ordinary lifestyles. Well, they are human after all. It's not like they are half-angel.

"Ah~! Never thought I would meet the angel scum here," Yohiro appears nearby him as he stares right into his face.

"Yamanaka Yohiro."

"What? Is this how you greet an old friend?" Yohiro does a sarcasm question.

Arashi smirks, "I wonder why are you still alive?"

"And here I am wondering why I didn't found you at Hawaii before," The man said something that makes him turned his attention, "What are you implying at?"

Yohiro says out loud, "Well, I heard that you were kicked out of Gosei World before due to your inability to produce a slight of Gosei Power. Because of that, your father had to..."

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" Arashi shouts as he grabs the man's collar.

Yohiro pushes him away as he laughs, "Poor man. Maybe I should have eliminate you in the first place..."

He slowly turns into a red car-like monster, V-type Kurumapro as he charges Arashi in a full speed, pushing him away from his spot. He then spins around the place, flashing his front lights, shooting lasers out of it.

Arashi stands up as he takes out something from his pocket, but gets distracted by a fallling rubble. He then still gets distracted when there are a lot of people seems to have lost their ability to run away from dangers.

"Arashi! Why don't you do something about me? !" Kurumapro stops while shouting at the captain, "Use your Gosei Power or Mojikara or something!"

He then gets shots with the Prowlerangers (already transformed) enters the scene. Kevin turns to his leader, "Are you alright, captain?"

"I'm fine. Do your job," said Arashi as he helps out some other people.

Yohiro is confused, "Captain? You are the leader of these newly-made rangers? Interesting!"

He dashes toward the rangers as quick as a normal car would go. The impacts made by crashing through them makes them flying away, hitting the ground.

Hakeim and Jasmine quickly stand up as she throws her cards toward Yohiro. Hakeim takes the opportunity he had and smashes the cards, splitting them into other directions, turning them into homing missiles.

Yohiro quickly dashes forward, causing the cards to be repelled. The car goes straight to beat them all.

Sari struggles to stand up, "He is too fast!"

She gets hit again.

The rangers just lose their ability to stand up as the pain they felt are a bit unbearable right now.

**"Comprethunder Card Tensou!"**

_EXPLOSION SKICK MOJIKARA POWER!_

A thunder shoots out of the sky toward Yohiro as he fell to the ground.

The rangers turns to see their saviour. It is Arashi with something that can be called as Tensouder, an object used by Goseiger.

"Captain?" Tatsuya is shock.

Arashi fell onto his left knee as he felt a great pressure pumping into his heart. He now has a great difficulty in standing up.

Yohiro laughs, "What a fool. You really think that you can beat me with that kind of energy?"

He suddenly stops his movement as sparks appear on his body, "What? A hit?"

Arashi struggles to put a car into that thing and closes the lid.

_EXPAND SKICK MOJIKARA POWER!_

A huge red wind flies and push the monster away from there.

The captain fell completely on the ground and passed out ffrom exhaustion. The rangers quickly run toward him, "Captain!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain has awoke as Mia is now tending on his small wounds he got from saving those people. Somehow, he did not want his jacket to be taken off from him. Sari is busy wrapping Tatsuya's injuries carelessly as he struggles to do it by himself since she isn't that good. Kevin, luckily get to do it all by himself. Hakeim and Jasime help eah other out.

Sari suddenly turns toward Arashi, "Captain, where did you get that Tensouder? I thought only Gosei Angels who lived in Gosei World up there can use that with effects."

Kevin mutters, "It says Skick Mojikara Power. I thought that kind of soundtrack can only be heard if the Gosei Card is used along with Mojikara's energy traces in there."

Arashi sighs as he stands up, taking off his jacket. He then proceeds to turn around to show something on his back. Something that made every single person in that room opens up their jaw.

A pair of broken wings can be seen on his back as Tatsuya quickly points out, "Is that Gosei Angels' wings?"

"It is," the captain responds.

Jasmine then said, "Could you tell us your origin? We knew nothing about you, except that you worked as Prowle Red before."

Arashi sighs. The moment of truth has come to him in a short notice.

"My parents are Alata, who is known as Gosei Red and Kotoha Hanaori, the past Shinken Yellow. When I was born, I was burdened with a lot of imbalance of both Gosei Power and Mojikara overload inside me. Those burdens making me having a hard time to walk. Also, since Shinkengers were chosen due to lineage plus with the fact that Goseigers were chosen based on their Gosei Power, my parents are confused as they are unable to choose which powers is to be removed. Two years later, my sister is finally born with less Gosei Power. Which means she can be chosen as the next Shinken Yellow when she is grown up. So, my parents finally decided to remove Mojikara partially from my body. But, because the decision they made is late 2 years, some of those powers were already infused inside myself, creating a new form of energy called Gosei Mojikara. Tensouder are unable to synchronize with my powers better, results in sickening my body everytime. Because of that, I had to be removed from Goseigers candidate. Since there is a need in crimson-colored Goseigers as the leader of some groups for the recruits, Master Headder had already told my father about my condition when I was small and adviced him to committed an adultery with his friend, causing me to get a small brother without me knowing it, not until Master Headder told me about it. My dad ashamed of himself and disappears."

"While on Earth, I am still trying to figure out how to work on my powers, I came across with Prowlerangers and decided to join in the group. And I succeed in becoming Prowle Red Omega Team while finally be able to use my powers in its full potential. Now, look at me. I am your captain. I've been through a lot."

"Who is that man?" Hakeim asks, "He seems so eager on you."

"He used to be my childhood friend. But, he started to mock me when he heard about what happened to me in Gosei World and about my small brother. At first I thought it was just a simple joke made by friends, but he started to desserted me, carrying everyone in my village in his act. He even get mad when I became Prowle Red, trying to cause a chaos after associated himself with Gaiark. We had a duel before and he is supposed to be in the prison. I never thought he would have escaped."

"Well, then. The next time we meet him, we are going to make sure he gets what's fit with him," Jasmine salutes at him.

Arashi looks at a window as it shows a starry night, "Good. You guys can dismiss."

Everyone except Hakeim walk out of the place as the red ranger said to him, "Unfortunately, I am not one of your subordinate that will force me to listen to each of your orders."

The two stand there for a while when Hakeim opens his mouth, "Your sister, her name is Hanabi Hanaoori, am I right?"

The captain shocks, turns toward him.

Hakeim smiles, "I know her. Shinken Yellow. She's a good girl. Really gets around with people a lot. She could even made everyone else proud of her. If she have an issue with any Ayakashi, she will solve it herself. She even once donning the Hyper vest while fighting an Inromaru-powered Nanashi. That Nanashi disguised as her boyfriend. She cried a lot when she heard that her boyfriend is dead."

Arashi shocks even more as he heard this. He never thought she would get a moment of her own.

"What I am trying to say is that it is not wrong to actually step into the scene, defeating this guy once and for all. I mean, you are the only one who can beat this guy. Your eyes are better than any of us, just like what you did before, pinpoint the weakness even in that speed."

Hakeim slowly walks toward the window as he looks at the scene outside, "The star shines brightly out there. I wonder if there is any shape I can see there."

Arashi looks at the window once more and points out a group of stars on the sky, "There is a shape that looks like a tiger."

Hakeim smirks and walks out of the room, not before saying this to him, "See? You do have a good eyes. That quality is needed in most team, especially their leaders."

Arashi is left in that lounge alone as he looks at the closing automatic door. He then takes out the letter from his sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yohiro is inside a house, tending to his wound as Kiseki enters the place, "What did you accomplished today?"

"Nothing. But at least I laid a present for those rangers the next time we met," Yohiro smirks as he turns toward the girl, "Say, why don't you entertain me for a while?"

"What a naughty man you are," Kiseki smirks hitting his head with a stick she brought along, "Saizo-sama will be awaiting for the result. Then you'll be promoted to the real batch."

She walks out of there as Yohiro smirks, "I don't need to do that stupid trap if not for that hybrid scum."

As the sun shines, Yohiro slowly walks around the city as he looks at his phone, showing 7:30.

"It's nearly time for it," he whispers as he looks around the place. He then saw a bird as one of its feathers flew down in front of him, landing on the ground.

"Freeze, mister..." Tatsuya points his brace toward the man before he turns toward Sari, who is beside him, along with others, "What's his name?"

"I think we forgot to ask that from captain," Kevin calmly responds as Tatsuya turns back to the man.

"...mister I-don't-care-what's-your-name-is. Just submit yourself to us and we won't cause you any harm."

"Owh? Can you?" Yohiro smirked as he quickly transforms into Kurumapro, quickly dashing toward the transformed rangers, smashing thme to the ground.

Hakeim stands up with his Red Sword prepared as he rushes toward Yohiro, tries to strikes him. The thing is, he is way too fast for him as he is the one who gets beaten.

Kevin and Sari rise from the ground and start spamming on their lasers, trying to hit this incredibly fast monster. Every single shots that were released toward this man is all evaded so easily. Even Jasmine's homing cards can't even reach him, which occured sometime after the two stop shooting.

Tatsuya jumps high to the sky as the three busy making him busy as the green ranger shouts, "Take this!"

He stabs his lancer into the ground, trying to hit Yohiro. But it turns out Kurumapro is faster.

"You think you can actually defeat me with such a weak attack?" He mocks the ranger and throws him away, hitting the three rangers in the process.

"Chance!" shouted Hakeim as he appears right behind him, trying to smash him with his sword.

Yohiro calmly smirks. Hakeim suddenly felt something as he suddenly fell to the ground. Yohiri proceeds to kick him away.

The other rangers also get the same effect.

Kurumapro smirks again, "Gravity net, making you attached to the ground. I planted those before and waited for a good time to actually try it out. You should thank your boss for saving you guys."

He proceeds to beat the rangers up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Prowle Base, the screen in the briefing room shows the fight as Mia shouts, "Captain, it seems none of them can move freely! They are in danger!"

Arashi grips his fist, looking at the screen. What should he do? If he were to interfere the battle with his Tensou-jutsu, his body is going to be exhausted again. Who knows what else this man inside his sleeves?

"A package for you, captain!" a man wearing a black uniform bringing a box enters the room and saw the screen, "Owh, they are in danger it seems."

Mia turns toward the man, shocked, "Who are you? And how did you get in here? You doesn't look like one of our crews."

Arashi saw a strange logo on his shirt as the man cheerfully said, "A package for you, Captain Arashi. Please sign here."

Arashi just do what he told him to do as the man waves him a goodbye and walks out of the room. He then opens up the box carefully. Mia got curious as she slowly joins her captain. The two shock to see what's inside the box.

Mia shouts, "Is this...the Captain standard Prowle Brace?"

Arashi takes out a dark grey brace as he takes a look at it for a while. There is a red and yellow lining on it.

He lets out a huge sigh and walks out of the room as Mia waves him, "Good luck, captain!"

As the captain runs out of there, the postman is seen speaking to his phone, "Yes, sir. He just run out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers are really getting beaten up as the gravity bomb is still on its effect. Kurumaapro keeps on dashing on them around the circle while taunting them, "Can you cathc me? No, you can't! Because you're too slow!"

"Damn it!" Hakeim mutters as he tries to stand up, but ended up getting hit by the car again.

Kurumapro suudenly gets shot, making him to be pushed away from the team. The rangers turn to their savior and saw Arashi walks slowly toward them with his brace pointed toward the monster.

"Captain!" the rangers shout.

Kurumapro stands up as he laughs, "So, the broken angel finally spread his wings?"

"I might not have any wings," Arashi responds to him, "But I won't let you do anything to my subordinates."

He puts the brace onto his left hand as he inserts a card into it, **"ID Insert! ID Start!"**

(Henshin Squence: Same as the normal Prowlerangers.)

His suit is orange with dark grey lining on it.

**"The ground shaken, the sky rains down, for I am, Prowle Shadow!"**

"Prowle Shadow?" the rangers mutter in shock. Sari's voice is heard, "Wow, just few chapters and we already have sixth ranger? This story teller is lazy."

The others shout in unison, "Shut up, Sari!"

_PROWLE WEAPON 01!_

A grey katana appears out of nowhere as he grabs it. Kurumapro dashes toward him in full speed as Arashi keeps his feet firm on the ground. As the humanoid car reaches him, he quickly duck and slashes the monster's body, causing him to trip froward.

Sari turns toward Hakeim, "Why don't you do that before? Your weapon is sword, right?"

"You want me to give a really long explanation?" he stares at her, making her looks away, "N...nope, I'm fine."

Kurumapro tries to stand up, but Arashi rushes toward him and strikes him several times, before kick him like Leonidas did to the Persian messenger in 300, except there is no pit of death behind the mosnter.

Yohiro lands on his back as Arashi walks toward him slowly. The car stands up and starts to plead, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for mocking you the whole time! Please spare my life."

Arashi smirks as he charges up his katana. The blade engulfs in electricity as he executes a powerful slash downward, defeating Kurumapro once and for all. Explosion occurs.

"And that's the end of this chapter," Arashi said, walking away from there.

He de-transforms as he reaches toward his reverted subordinates. Sari stands up excitedly, "That's cool, captain!"

Arashi smiles for the compliment, "Well, why do you think I'm a captain?"

"For good in strategizing?" Tatsuya speaks up, "I always thought that a good captain means a good startegy."

Kevin sighs and pulls his left ear as he struggles, "Hey, stop that! It's really hurt! Stop it already!"

The team walks away, leaving Hakeim who just answering his phone call, "Hello?"

"Nee-chan, I'm going to Japan!" A female voice can be heard from the phone.

"What! ?" she felt so shock with the answer as he kneels down while shouting, "NOOOO!"

Sari stares at him as she turns to Jasmine, "What's wrong with him?"

Jasmine stares at him for while muttering, "I don't know, but I can smell something involving us knowing his past more..."

"That's a bit specific, don't you think?" Tatsuya asks her as she smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Hawaii in an airport, a hot pink-wearing girl is seen waiting for her flight. The proof can be seen from her huge luggage and her tickets to...Japan.

She then looks at her watch as she suddenly stands up and yawns in English, "Well, it's time!"

**A mysterious girl will be going to Japan. Who is she? And why Hakeim is called 'nee-chan' which literally means big sister? Is he transgender? All will be reveal next!**

**Next: Special 2 Part Case! This girl appears in front of Hakeim claimed to be his 'rape victim'. The Prowlerangers is now had to go underground to search for a fugitive who is hiding. They eventually found something that might uncovers the Toku Hero War. Also, Shinken Pink?**


End file.
